Bloody Seal
by yangires
Summary: When Naruto was merely 6 years old he was kidnapped by two mysterious persons, until he found about Kyuubi. Now six years later he seeks revenge for all that has happened.
1. Chapter 1: well, here we start

Bloody Seal

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO, but I assure you! By the end of this fanfic Naruto-kun will be mine!

"Blah"-speech

'Blah'-thought

"**Blah"**-Kyuubi speech

'**_Blah'_**-Kyuubi thought

))))) story start (((((

A devious boy no older than 13 was tightly tied up, he wore a midnight-black jacket which was similar to the colour of shadows, with the Uzumaki clan insignia, a moderate V neck T-shirt, and simple clad black pants. He had white medical tape wrapped securely around his arms and legs, and a mysterious non-transparent mask to top it off.

"What were you thinking? You defaced Hokage Mountain!" demanded a furious Iruka; the boy just turned his head, tilting it a little to the side almost as if he was teasing the enraged sensei.

When the boy didn't answer Iruka continued his harsh speech, "Tomorrow is the genin exams! This is no time to be causing trouble moron!" the chuunin exclaimed, about to snap

"Which is exactly why I did it…" he said in a low tone of voice; only Iruka hear.

'_Does he really hate the village so much?' _he pondered, but just then he noticed the faces of the other students in the room he decided to let it slip. _'Well I'll have to be strict with them, can't let them get spoiled, now!' _"Time for a review test, on the Henge no jutsu!" exclaimed Iruka, clapping his hands together.

"WHAT?" exclaimed all the students in the room excluding the masked boy.

The chuunin turned around to face the inscrutable masked blond, pointing an accusing finger at him as he spoke. "That goes for you too, Naruto!"

Yes, the boy with the mask was none other than Uzumaki, Naruto. A mischievous smirk adorned his face, but no one could see it because of his mask. He abruptly began to recall what he proudly did earlier in the day.

))))) flashback-3 hours earlier… (((((

Naruto was walking down the noisy, bright, crowded streets of Konoha, not many seemed to recognize him after he started using that mask, then again no one really did acknowledge him before…but that wasn't why he wore it. Suddenly Hokage Mountain came into his view snapping him out of his thoughts, _'stupid fourth, hehe… I would like to see the look in your face after I've had revenge…' _he thought maliciously.

"**And a most satisfying revenge it shall be, can't wait to see the looks on their faces kit" **replied a mysterious inner voice.

'_But for now, Kyuubi, we need to conceal ourselves, and what better way than being the towns' mystery prankster?'_ he replied with a smirk

"**What do you have in mind? Nothing bloody… yet…" **

He looked to his right to see a few cans of spray paint and smirked,_ 'oh you know, defacing public property.' _

"**Like Hokage Mountain, perhaps?" **

(A/N: I think it's pretty obvious what happens after this…)

))))) end flashback (((((

A pink haired future kunoichi stepped up into the spotlight and successfully transformed into Iruka, her name was Haruno Sakura and she was one of the smartest and most useless future kunoichis on Naruto's list of okay people, unfortunately one more strike and she goes on the _NOT _ok list.

"Good job," said Iruka patting her head proudly and she giggled. _"_Hell yeah! I rock! Yes I do!"Her inner self screamed.

She glanced at the raven haired boy to see if he was impressed, to her disappointment he said nothing, and not even a simple complement emerged.

She noticed he was staring intensely at her though, something in his eyes was visible for a slight moment but it quickly dissolved and his onyx pools were emotionless once more. Sakura began pacing back to her original seat, still containing hope; hoping he would one day acknowledge her like she did him.

"Okay, up next, Uzumaki Naruto." said Iruka as he read the incredibly long list. Naruto stepped up and transformed into Iruka. He complimented him and Naruto went back to his seat which to his disgust was right next to the pink haired loud mouth.

"You did good Naruto!" said the future kunoichi as she looked at Naruto.

"…"

"**Hey! Never leave a lady hanging kid!" **shrieked Kyuubi a little bit on the angry side.

'_Since when do _you _care for humans? Or are you just turning soft?' _Naruto replied while grinning.

"**WHAT? SOFT! Oh, I'll show you just how _soft _I really will if you don't reply, plus if you don't you'll blow your cover!" **said Kyuubi

Naruto scoffed and turned to Sakura, "thank you and you did well also, Sakura"

She blushed and nodded in return.

Iruka coughed to get their attention, "ok, rest well and practice your jutsu for tomorrows test. You may go now" after he finished his simple statement a stampede of future ninjas flooded the hallways.

Right before Naruto could walk out the door Ino wrapped her arms around him, securely. He groaned in frustration, _'Geez! Why doesn't she like Sasuke like everyone else? Darn it!' _

"Hey! Cutie! Want to go practice our jutsu together?" Ino asked almost leaving Naruto completely deaf from the high impact of her voice.

"No," was his cold response and he hastily slapped her arms off him. "I have better things to do and you should learn some new jutsus beside that useless mind transfer garbage you have" and with that said he left, leaving an embarrassed, rejected Ino behind.

After Naruto left the crowded academy he made his way to the solitude forest to practice his old jutsu and if he was lucky Kyuubi would teach him something new.

After he reached the forest he quickly started practicing and after a while Kyuubi agreed to teach him a new technique.

"**Ok you'll be learning kaze subeta today!" **said Kyuubi as she smiled inwardly. (A/N: I did say she was going to be a girl)

"Kaze subeta? What's that?" he never heard of such a word in his entire life.

"Kaze subeta means wind sword, and since you are wind natured you should be able to easily perform this quite easily. That is, as long as you listen to me kit." said Kyuubi giving a menacing tone at the last part.

Naruto nodded and listened carefully to Kyuubi's instruction of how to learn the jutsu.

"**Ok! Now, make as many clones as the number of leaves on this tree and do what I told you! And no borrowing insurance, I mean my chakra, you have to learn to control your own." **

Naruto agreed, made a cross hand sign and rigorously whispered "Kage bushin no jutsu" and with a big poof of smoke a thousand Narutos appeared, each of them picked a leaf from the tree leaving it naked and started flowing chakra into it.

"**Now try to cut it with your chakra just as I told you, ok! And no breaks, or else!" **she instructed harshly at the first part while making a warning in the second.

))))) six hours later (((((

Naruto was laying on the ground completely exhausted, his hand were burned by his chakra and if it wasn't for Kyuubi's high speed healing his wounds would be worse. He panted silently as sweat rolled down his face.

"**Ok kit you almost did it you just needed a little more before you completely cut it in half! Now let's go home so you can rest for the genin exams tomorrow. Plus I have a good feeling that something good will happen!" **said Kyuubi excited as she had an unusual gut feeling.

Naruto abruptly stood up and started walking home, the stores were closing and some people who knew who he was and gave him some nasty glares. _'Humans, they obviously do not see the difference between a demon and the container of one…' _he thought while smirking viciously.

"**don't worry, Konoha is just another useless obstacle in the way of our revenge' **said Kyuubi looking at the _almost_ positive side, well at least it was for her.

'_Yeah you are probably right' _he thought a little unconvinced. After a few minutes he finally reached his worn-down apartment. On the outside walls a lot of vandalism and insults were visible such as 'get out of our town you monster', 'leave' or mostly 'die'. Of course he just ignored them as if noting occurred.

He went to his solitude room and got into his ordinary sleeping clothes and hesitantly removed his mask. He had blue eyes that rivaled the color of the sky and were filled with many pent-up emotions, he also had three whisker like scars on each cheek making him look a bit like a fox, he also had bangs (A/N: think Yondaime) that had a little bit of raven color at the end. He looked in the mirror and quickly checked the seal on his stomach.

"**Don't worry that wont break anytime soon… (Sigh) any ways you look kinda cute without the mask, I bet the girl would be all over you if you showed your face" **

"Thanks and no thanks, I think I'll defiantly pass the girl phase" he responded monotonously, as he started to make his bed.

"**Oh come on be a man…a real one!" **

"Kyuubi, I think your definition of man is very different from mine…" he said as finished his bed and jumped right in.

'**I think I'll let him learn more about that night' **thought Kyuubi with a malicious smirk on her face.

))))) To be continued (((((

(A/N: sorry for the semi cliff hanger)


	2. Chapter 2: No longer a secret

Bloody Seal

Disclaimer: I kidnapped Naruto while Kishimoto was sleeping but when I stepped out the door the guys from studio Pierrot were with the police waiting for me… poop… anyways I'm in jail now so I decided to write more because of all the great reviews I got! Also I proudly own the ever so lazy Meian!

Pairings: vote for pairings but no NaruXsomeone

Q/A:

Inumaru-Kun: yes there are going to be pairings but nothing with Naruto, a NaruXsomeone always distracts me from the original plot.

Firareth3: well… hehe… I guess you will have to wait and see

Chapter summary: It's the day of the genin exam, will Naruto fail or pass and something happens in the forest that may change it all

**Who has to know****  
****when we live such fragile lives****  
****it's the best way we survive****  
****I go around a time or two****  
****Just to waste my time with you**

Dirty little secrets- All American Rejects

))))) story start (((((

_The sky was dark, clouds of smoke raised to the sky._

_Kyuubi was only giving Konohana a sample of her power, but still, the hidden village was on the brink of complete destruction._

_A boy with a mask and grey hair ran towards Kyuubi with a chidori in hand (guess who?). She heard the sound of a thousand chirping birds and hit the boy with one her mighty tails before he hit._

_One of the braver ninjas tried to distract the beast while the fourth hokage got here. The fox just smirked and with one swing of its mighty tail a tidal wave was caused almost drowning the whole village._

**_Flash of light_**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto automatically woke up sweating and panting undesirably. How he loathed when Kyuubi presented him of that day! Or that accursed memory! "I hate you so much sometimes…"

**"I try!"** responded an unusual happy and quick response **"plus had to wake you up somehow, cant have you miss the genin exams"**

Naruto's gaze averted towards the clock and his eyes widened intensely at the digital numbers, "NANI!" he screamed loudly, unable to hold his shock and surprise. It was half an hour before the exams and he wasn't even dressed yet!

**"You were saying?"** she said with an amused tone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Haruno Sakura was tying her red ribbon around her luscious pink hair. She remembered how her friend Ino gave it to her as a gift; they were in pretty good terms now since Ino liked Naruto and formed her own little Naruto fan club while Sakura continued to vigorously support the Sasuke fan club. She sighed inaudibly.

"Sakura, you're going to be late!"

"Ok mom, I'm going now!" with that said she jumped off her balcony and landed on the floor not in the most graceful manner but it was average considering she was an academy student.

"Sakura!"

She turned to her right to see Ino running up towards her; she waved in acknowledgement at the girl.

"Come on we are going to be late for the exams, Sakura!" she said as she caught up to her pinked hair friend.

Sakura nodded and started to walk along side her friend to the academy. On their way they met with Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke.

Shikamaru was a little lazy… scratch that, he was **VERY** lazy, if he wasn't playing shouji he was looking at the clouds with Choji and daydreaming. But what sometimes annoyed Sakura and Ino the most was his frequent use of the word _**troublesome**_ in most, if not every sentence.

Shikamaru and Ino's friend Choji was fat or as he liked to call it _'big boned'_ if he wasn't eating, then something was very wrong with him. And let's just say that the last person who said the word fat ass in front of Choji got run over by a truck.

Now Sasuke, Sasuke was the survivor of the Uchiha massacre and had his own fan club. He had his secrets but other than that not much is known except for the fact that he rarely talked.

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke made their way toward the academy. When they reached their destination it wasn't to their surprise the mess that was formed in the class room.

"How _troublesome_… lets grab a seat before we have to sit on the floor…" Shikamaru said in an annoyed tone.

Ino and Shikamaru seated in the last row of seats to the left, Sakura and Sasuke in the middle row of the left also and Choji on the front also in the left.

Iruka was about to begin the exams when suddenly the door banged open and a tired and out of breath Naruto emerged. "Sorry… (Pant) I'm late Iruka-sensei…"

"Well since your late it seems you have to sit next to Haruno" instructed Iruka while in his mind he added an again.

Naruto took his seat next Sakura who was currently asking Sasuke out on a date.

**"Geez, doesn't she ever give up?"**

_'Apparently, no…'_

Suddenly the whole room got quite when Iruka and Mizuki advertised them a brand new and sparkling Konoha forehead protector.

"When you pass the exams you will receive a brand new Konoha head band"

Everyone in the room got a sudden burst of energy while Naruto just scoffed. _'I never wanted to be a ninja.'_

**"Come on kit, you need the money, plus, think of all the power you will obtain."**

"…" Naruto remained silent, he knew that Kyuubi was right and the power he will obtain would help him greatly on his revenge.

Iruka looked at a list and stated giving the instructions "now for the first half of the exam you will do the Bushin no Jutsu, for the second you will show us your taijutsu and for the third you genjutsu"

The door opened and through it entered a young female chuunin that wore the traditional chuunin uniform, her head band hanged from her neck, had red hair and amber eyes. "Alright guys! What did I miss?" she shouted.

"So good for you to join us Meian…you're late" said Iruka as he sweatdroped

"opps… my bad" she said as she scratched the back of her head nervously. She cleared her throat and stated giving the rest of the instructions as Iruka stepped into the next room. "Ok when I call your name step into the next room, ok! We start with Aburame Shino!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been half an hour since the exam stated and Naruto was the last one to go, but actually he wasn't all that worried.

Sasuke walked out of the examination room with his hitai-ate tied to his forehead and the ghost of a smile.

"Ok last but not least on the list, we have Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto stood up and walked into the next room. There he met Iruka and Mizuki who where sitting in front of a table covered in brand new hitai-ate.

Iruka nodded at Naruto and said "ok Naruto; begin with you Bushin no Jutsu"

Naruto nodded back and made a cross seal, and with a poof of smoke five more Narutos appeared.

Iruka and Mizuki wrote something on the evaluation paper and Mizuki did a single clap. Out of the floor appeared a training dummy that Naruto almost instantly started pummeling into a pulp until all that was left of it were the stick and the cotton on the floor.

Iruka and Mizuki once again wrote something on the evaluation sheet and Mizuki formed a hand seal under the table, thus casting a genjutsu on Naruto.

Naruto quickly noticed this, canceled it and caste his own genjutsu on Mizuki.

Mizuki tried to dispel it but didn't make it in time and was trapped in it.

Iruka looked wide eyed as Mizuki dropped to floor with a massive nose bleed. "Naruto, what exactly did you do to him?"

Naruto smirked and responded "don't worry, he is his dreamland right now"

Iruka blushed furiously and wrote something on the evaluation paper, a wide grin appeared on his face "congratulations on graduating!"

Naruto wanted to cuss as loud as he could but Kyuubi mentally slapped him. He walked over to the table and Iruka handed over a brand new hitai-ate and looked closely at Naruto as if to take a peek at his face if he took the mask off, but to his disappointment Naruto put the hitai-ate on his neck.

He walked out the door and everyone stared at him. _'Wow, looks like the glares are a contagious disease'_ he thought while making his way to his seat

**"Mind them kit they are just jealous of your strength"**

Naruto sat down and sighed. Next to him was Sakura who was fawning over Sasuke and showing him that she passed.

Sasuke was tuning out Sakura's voice and looking at Naruto surprised. '_How did the dead last dobe pass?'_ he scoffed _'must have cheated or something'_

Sakura turned to face Naruto "hmp! Sasuke-kun did better than you!"

Naruto sweatdropped

"Right Sas-." Before she finished that sentence Ino, who was in the seat behind her hit her on the head.

"What are you talking about? Naruto-sama can beat Sasuke any day!"

Sakura turned around "yeah right! Sasuke is from the exclusive Uchiha clan!"

"Well Naruto is from the amazing Uzumaki clan!"

"Ino face the facts! The Uzumaki clan was weak and was wiped out by a demon! The Uchiha clan was strong and made it through!"

"So, what? I bet Naruto is going to get a cool bloodline limit!"

"There are no records of the Uzumaki clan having one! And face it! Sasuke is going to have the greatest bloodline ever! The Sharingan!"

Suddenly everyone in the room started chanting in union 'FIGHT!'

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and went into glooming mode

Sakura and Ino snarled and started cheering on their boy.

Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped anime style and the same thing passed through their minds _'this is going to be a looong day…'_

Sakura and Ino started glaring at each others and after a few seconds the Naruto and the Sasuke fan club were behind them joining the glaring contest.

Suddenly Meian coughed "ahem! If I could have your attention; please?"

Everyone's attention directed towards Meian.

"You have officially graduated from the academy! Congratulations! You are now going to be stuck in a four-man prison! Ahem! I mean enrolled in a four man torture! No! I mean four men, ugh! Never mind. You will meet you jounin instructor tomorrow! Remember, teamwork is always an absolute must! It only gets harder from here on out! Good luck!"

Everyone stared even harder at Meian after the four man cell thing, while Naruto's face under the mask was something like this O...O

**"Kit… she has to be the weirdest chuunin ever…"**

The door to the examination room opened and a nose bleeding Mizuki stepped out. "Ahem! You may leave now!"

A stampede of genin flooded the room and ran out the door.

Naruto calmly stood up from his seat and headed for the door, Ino and Sakura's arguing not far behind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto was training in the forest until he realized that it was almost midnight "Damn it! I stayed out to late, I hope no one sees me…" he started walking toward the town when suddenly…

"The die as you should!" broke the calm silence of the forest.

Naruto recognized that voice _'Mizuki'_

**"Let him kill who he wants, less work for us…"**

"No! I'm not going to let that happen unless it with my own hands" Naruto ran quickly toward were the sound came to find and Iruka.

_'**That… that scroll, it's the scroll of sealing!'**_

Mizuki smirked when he saw Naruto "Oh it seems the demon has joined us"

**"Ouch kit… pretend to be surprised"**

Naruto nodded and acted surprised. "Hey! Hey! What's going on here! Hey!"

Iruka threw the scroll to Naruto "Naruto don't let him get the scroll even if you die!"

Naruto stumbled back and fell, "what? What's going on?"

"That is a dangerous scroll that contains forbidden ninjutsu sealed by the fourth! Mizuki wants to use its power"

Naruto pretended to be scared and crawled a few steps back.

Kyuubi scoffed **"If this revenge thing doesn't work out, you'll have one hell of a career in acting"**

"Naruto, ill tell you the truth and let's see who you trust more after that…"

Iruka knew what Mizuki was about to say, "N- no! Mizuki don't!"

"12 years ago you know about the fox demon being sealed?"

Naruto smirked under his mask; he knew what was coming next "huh? What does this have to do with me…?"

"…since that incident a new rule was created for this village" Mizuki gave a maniacal grin

"A… a rule? What kinda rule?"

"But Naruto, that rule was never meant for you to discover…" his grin got even wider if that's even possible…

_'Yep, he's gonna blow the secret… well at least I can stop pretending I don't know…''_

"What why?"

Mizuki laughed and Naruto and Kyuubi's smirks got bigger

**"Kit, blow his mouth shut later"**

_'Yush! It would be my pleasure!'_ "Why… what kind of rule is it…"

Mizuki now changed from a grin to smirk "the rule is that no one can tell you that you are the nine tailed fox demon"

Naruto pretended to be surprised "huh?" he took a step back "what do you mean?"

Iruka didn't want to hear any more "STOP IT MIZUKI!"

Mizuki chuckled "it means… that you are the nine tailed demon fox that destroyed this village and killed Iruka's parents"

**"Maybe if this wasn't so obvious you would be surprised…"** Kyuubi sighed

_'and maybe if 3 years of torture didn't happen I would be surprised"_ Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed

Mizuki took his demon wind shuriken out and prepared to throw it "you were sealed up by the hokage you admire and were lied to by everyone"

Iruka shouted at the top of his lungs so Mizuki would stop.

Mizuki laughed, he knew Naruto was in 'shock' little did he know it was only an act.

Mizuki got ready to throw the Demon wind shuriken and he thought of another way to insult Naruto "didn't you find it strange how everyone hated you, rejected you? Iruka is no different he detest you!"

Leaning to the small shed was Iruka all injured and covered in shuriken and his own blood, he panted and thought of what is Naruto's life _'he has never known his parents'_ blood slowly dripped out his mouth _'and he hated the village and all its inhabitants after THAT incident…'_ He though of how Naruto was before that incident.

Mizuki launched the oversized shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breath a closed his eyes preparing for pain, he felt a drip of blood hit his mask and opened his eyes.

On top of him was Iruka who had the shuriken encrusted in his back.

He didn't understand, why would some one care for him he already has accepted the fact that he is a demon, not just any demon he was Kyuubi the ruler of all of them.

"WHY? Why are you doing this?"

More blood dripped out of Iruka's mouth and fell into Naruto's mask.

"Because you and I are the same, my parents they died"

Naruto didn't want anyone carrying for him, a few tears poured out of his face as he was about to say something he might regret "DON'T YOU GET IT! I killed them! And I enjoyed doing it, so stay away!"

Mizuki smirked "you see Iruka he is a monster and must be killed, don't you agree?"

_'Kyuubi, this is why I must fight my past…'_

**"There's a difference between fighting your past and letting it drag you down kit."**

_'If you say so…'_

Between Iruka's blood loss and Mizuki's insults Naruto was about to snap, _'no, I cant, not here… I have to get away…'_ Naruto slipped from under Iruka and ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Naruto!"

Mizuki smirked, "hehe sorry… but Naruto isn't the type to have a change of heart"

"He plans to use the scroll to get revenge on the pathetic village" Mizuki came closer to Iruka. "You heard him earlier; those were the words of a demon"

Iruka removed the demon wind shuriken and flinched out of the pain as he stood up. "Shut up…"

Mizuki had a grin that was threatening to split his face in half "then I'll kill you first!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Konoha…

The hokage was looking into his crystal ball (A/N: what is he? An exorcist?)

"I found him… but I didn't expect this…"

''What is going on…Naruto?''

0-0-0-0-0-0

Somewhere; in the forest…

"**That was kind of harsh, don't cha think?"**

Naruto sighed, he knew that he did something he would regret later but it wasn't time for that. He stood up from the little dark corner he was hiding in as he closed the scroll and rushed to find Mizuki and Iruka.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Impossible or not, he'd come this far. He had to fight. Running would only get the Naruto in trouble. _'I just hope this fight turns out a bit better than my little tussle with Akatsuki three years ago.'_ Screaming incoherently, Iruka leveled his kunai and charged.

When Mizuki parried his blow, the Iruka staggered backward, dropping one of his knives. Intending to counter, the enemy shinobi snapped a thrust kick aimed at Iruka's jaw. Dodging, the smaller Chuunin's foot landed on the fallen kunai and slipped, throwing up sparks.

Intending to capitalize, Mizuki advanced – until he saw the look of triumph on Iruka's face, and the kunai streaking at him, thrown by chakra gathered at the bottom of the Iruka's foot.

Iruka's moment of victory was brief. His opponent vanished in a cloud of smoke, the kunai thudding dully into a block of wood. And behind it, the real Mizuki had thrown a shuriken of his own at the now off-balance Iruka.

He was halfway through his own set of Kawarimi no Jutsu seals when the clang of metal on metal brought him out of his chakra concentrating trance. Looking up, he saw a kunai intercept Mizuki's shuriken. A woman's sharp, sarcastic voice echoed from a three above the combatants.

"Iruka, you always say you're more than just a babysitter, but being brave just isn't gonna prove it. Even your so-called dead last student had more brains than that, last I heard."

Two forms leapt down into the alley in front of Iruka, who took one look and blanched. Asachiji Meian sure did know how to make an appearance, but this took the cake.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"His duty," the female chuunin snorted. "as a leaf nin"

Naruto scoffed "you're lucky, if I hadn't met with her on the way out of here your ass would be toast…"

Mizuki laughed "come on! You all know he is going to double cross you when he has the chance! He is a demon, a monster!"

Naruto made a noise halfway between a growl and a laugh, he pointed at Mizuki. "Even for me that didn't even make half sense!"

Meian put her hand in front of Naruto, "come on can we finish this? I want to make this bastard pay for making out with my sister."

Naruto nodded as he charged making several hand sings. Suddenly a gust of passed, chakra started forming a sword in Narutos hand as the wind rushed around it. "Kaze Subeta!" Naruto rushed to attack Mizuki

Iruka, Meian and Mizuki's eyes widen, it was impossible for a genin to know that technic, let alone one who failed the academy for 3 years in a row!

The sound of bones breaking was heard as Naruto's wind sword hit Mizuki's arm almost tearing it apart and at the same time knocking everyone in the area back.

When Iruka and Meian opened their eyes they were surprised to see a unconscious Naruto on the floor and Mizuki with a huge gash on his left arm also unconscious.

Iruka stood up and put Naruto on his back while Meian kicked Mizuki in the face several time before grabbing him in a brutal maner. Both Iruka and Meian nodded and parted ways.

Iruka headed for Konohana and Meian rushed to the ninja jail.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Konohana

The hokage was watching over Naruto and Iruka through the crystal ball, he smiled. '_He still hasn't mastered Kaze Subeta but it was effective never less. Still now that he know about Kyuubi the power that is sealed may be released… the odds of the seal breaking and Kyuubi breaking out in one in a million, but it IS possible…'_ the hokage sighed

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Ok end of this chapter, Meian will not play an important role but will be appearing from a time to another. Anyways R&R please and any ideas are welcome don't forget to vote for any non NaruX? couples

Credits to beta: naruto lov3r is the best person alive, I Teni, admit the Gai-sensei pose is cool and hott. orochimaru is sexy 2!

Teni: uhh… sorry I noticed that little 'credit' after it was posted…


	3. Chapter 3: Enter team 7

Bloody Seal

Chapter 3: Enter team seven!

Disclaimer: I busted out of jail with my Shikamaru spoon and took Naruto out of the set with a well planed distraction of Yondaime thinking Kakashi stole his watch but I bumped into Kishimoto… darn it…

Pairing: vote for pairings, I said in the last chapter NO NaruX and also I want to clear another thing up… NO YAOI OR SHOTA! GEEZ PPL THAT'S GROSS! Ok so what I read them sometimes but only if the story is good and well written, Example: the bet of love in review replies:

H3AvY D33: No NaruX? Sorry

Shadowkeeper113: those are good

TONFA replies:

Narutolvr: (sigh) yeah NaruXOC stinks sometimes but not always

Summary: Naruto finally meets his new team, but who is this mysterious figure watching them?

"blah"- speech

'_blah'-_ thoughts

"**blah idiots blah"- **Kyuubi speech

'**_blah! Blah blah blah! Blahblahblah!'-_** Kyuubi thoughts

"Cha blah!"- Inner Sakura

()- authors note

_Blah- _flash backs or in what place the character(s) is

0—scene break

**Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers**

Eminem- Toy Soldier

A/N: Ok before I start things, Kayaku is the fourth, that is not an OC name and don't come with any of the Arashi stuff. Arashi is the name of a guy in the filler arc! And Kayaku is the name that is between Jaraiya's and Naruto's in the frog summoning scroll. That is all.

))))) side story (((((

_Mountain area: MT. Wana_

A boy named Kakuo Umou was stuck inside a trap made by the 7 year old Naruto.

"NARUTO! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO PUT THIS HOLE HERE?"

Naruto was standing right next to the hole he cleverly disguised and looked down at his unfortunate victim.

"You said something about me at school, didn't you?"

Umou sweatdropped as he remembered what he said about Naruto, _'My parents said Naruto isn't human and the hokage is planning to kill him' _

'Oh… that was um…" he mumbled as he thought of an excuse, "come on Naruto, we're friends."

Naruto remained passive, he didn't respond.

Umou snapped and tried a different approach; blackmail.

"HEY! If you don't help me I'll tell on you for putting glue on Iruka-sensei's seat!"

"…" Naruto sweatdropped and extended his arm, Umou tried to grab the blond hands when suddenly Naruto slapped it away and pointed his thumb down.

"Yeah right idiot! You sure fell for it."

Umou now tried the aggressive approach; insults…

"You are a filthy bastard! This is why everyone hates you and calls you a monster"

The smirk that was on Naruto's face banished but suddenly he grinned and started taking his pants off and lowered his underwear.

Umou's grin of victory was replaced by an expression of horror. "What are you doing…?"

Naruto face contorted into a maniacal grin, "the smell of mine lasts 10 days…"

Umou knew what was coming next "hey don't… no…"

"Here comes the wiiiiiiiiiz!"

"GYAAAH!"

A/N: you'll know soon the purpose of this side story

))))) story start (((((

Naruto woke up groggily; he slowly sat up and starched his arms up. "Ouch!" pain jolted through his limbs.

"**Geez! Take it easy idiot your arms are still sore from using Kaze Subeta." **

"Ok, ok! I get it!"

Naruto sat in the corner of the bed and stood up. The coldness of the wooden floor greeted his feet and making its way through his legs. He looked at his calendar. (Which had an evil whore; on it! Naruto-kun is mine!)

His eyes opened up. Suddenly a smirk over shadowed his face as he laughed an mischevious laugh.

"**You seem happy today." **

"Hai! Kyuubi-nee-chan!" (Sorry keeping this a brother and sister like relationship)

Naruto ran downstairs, opened a cabinet full of stuff like cookies, bread but mostly ramen. He took out a cup of ramen, put it in the microwave and meanwhile grabbed a cartoon of milk failing to notice the expired 'use by' date on the carton.

"**KIT! YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING OF SENDING THAT STINKING ROTEN MILK DOWN HERE! OR KAMI HELP ME, I'LL TAKE YOUR ORGANS WITH MY FANGS!" **

Naruto jumped up at Kyuubi's outburst. "What the hell is wrong with you Ojou-chan?"

Kyuubi's voice was firm and commanding, **"Read. The. Fucking. Expiration. Date." **

Naruto's eyes widen as he saw that the milk was 2 weeks past expiration date, he turned an interesting shade of green. "Was I really… about to drink that…?" the corner of his mouth and right eye twitched.

"…**yes… and if you excuse me… I'll go retch in my cage…" **as Kyuubi retreated to the depths of her cages several disturbing growls and liquid spill sound were heard.

"Kyuubi… you-"

"**Your ramen is getting cold…" **

Naruto suddenly remembered he hadn't eaten and took the ramen out of the microwave; he sat down and placed the cup ramen in the small table in front of him.

"Ha ha! Time to eat!"

He started scarping down the ramen until nothing was left. He neatly cleaned the table up and headed to his room to get dressed. He wore his usual clothes and right before he put his mask on, he looked at his forehead protector. He replaced his mask for his forehead protector wearing it on its rightful place.

"**What are you doing?" _'Is he going to…? Oh fuck… here come the fan girls…'_**

"Relax… I'm putting my mask over it" he grabbed his mask and put it over his face (This of how Haku wore his head band and mask)

"**Yeah, yeah! Cut the chitchat and get you ass in gear!" **

Naruto didn't want to find out what manner of torture Kyuubi would use if he didn't listen and ran like the wind… literally….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Sakura's house…_

Sakura was humming a lively tune while tying her hitai-ate in the same way she tied her ribbon. When she finished, she struck a pose on her mirror and winked at herself, she giggled. But her good mood was not meant to last long…

"Sakura! Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

A vein appeared on Sakura's head. "I was about to go!"

"Shannaro! Stop treating me like a child already!" demanded Inner Sakura.

Sakura opened the door to her balcony and leapt of it, she started walking toward the academy while she was thinking of how she wasn't an academy student anymore.

As if on cue, Yamanaka Ino stepped out of her house.

Sakura noticed the blond kunoichi and waved, "Good morning Ino!"

Ino looked to her right to see her pink haired friend and almost instantly waved, Sakura ran up to her and they walked together to the academy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Sasuke's house…_

Sasuke locked the with one hand as he held a rice cake in the other, having woken up late didn't leave him time to eat peacefully so he had to multitask

He mumbled every known cuss in his unenlightening vocabulary list and then some more when he saw the time and hurried out the Uchiha compound, this place bought back memories… painful ones, but for some odd reason he couldn't leave.

He skillfully jumped up to a nearby roof top and made his way to the academy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_In the streets of Konoha… _

Naruto was making his way to the academy nothing on how for the first time he might be early.

Kyuubi's and his own face went skeptic

'**_You HAVE to be kidding me…' _**

'_That has to be THE most obvious disguise ever' _

'**Um…don't you mean it IS the most obvious design ever?''**

''_Yeah, yeah keep talking wise-guy!''_

"**Im a girl"**

'_never mind…'_

"You behind the crappy fence imitation"

Suddenly a boy dropped the fence imitation and screamed "AHA! You found me!" and… tripped.

Naruto sweatdropped, "hey kid, are you ok?"

The boy slowly stood up. "You're not Ebisu-sensei…"

"What ever kid, I'm late and I don't want to get tortured."

Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto walked past the boy, the boy speedily grabbed him by the jacket.

"Wait what's your name?"

"… Naruto…"

The boy pointed at himself "Mine's Konohamaru, you are my rival from now on…or else!"

"What ever, I got to go bye!"

Suddenly a man with sunglasses proofed behind Konohamaru and grabbed him by the scarf. "Great Honorable grandson! What are you doing?" He then looked at Naruto.

But Naruto, was already gone…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_At the academy… _

Naruto who wasn't looking were he was walking, walked into Sakura. Her small gasp brought him back to reality. He watched as she fell on the floor. She suddenly felt a pair of strong hands go underneath the small of her back and the back of her knees. Her body felt a little too comfortable in the arms of the masked boy. Color rushed to her cheeks.

"Naruto…"

"I am soooo sorry Sakura. I had a bad night, I met a stalker and I'm a little out of it today"

"Its ok, thanks for catching me"

"Why do the adults always presume Naruto is a bad guy? He can be sweet sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I falling for him.' she thought justifying it in her, that even though he had times he was nice, she still wouldn't fall for the blonde. Sasuke was her one and only priority currently.

Over the years she admits he had matured more than most 12 year olds would. Even though he was slightly shorter than her, he wasn't too obnoxious, but there were times when he would have to be defiant of people and say they were wrong. All those times people said he couldn't do something, he only demanded a challenge to prove them wrong.

Sure he could be childish ever once in a while, but he was determined to prove he could be the best ninja ever alive.

Sakura still didn't know why people said he was bad news and excuses like that.

"So why are you early Naruto?"

"I really don't know. I couldn't go to sleep anymore so I got up. You?"

"Sasuke is always early so I thought I would be."

"Talking about Sasuke, were _IS _Sasuke?"

Suddenly the door banged open and a Sasuke that was soaking wet and had lipstick all over him entered the classroom.

Before any one could say anything Sasuke death glared them in a way that said 'Not. A. Word.'

Everyone gulped and turned around as Sasuke made his way to his seat. As he walked past Naruto the blond asked, "Let me guess, fan girls?"

The raven haired boy looked at him and nodded, "yep and lots of 'em"

They both gave a loud sigh and lowered their heads in shame.

Sasuke sat in his usual seat and right before Sakura and Naruto sat down someone grab their arms.

On Sakura's side was Uchiwa Otome was holding her arm, "what do you think your doing?"

"Sitting down."

"Next to my Sasuke-kun?" Otome scoffed "I don't think so!"

On Naruto's side Hoka Hakuchi "come on cutie sit with me!"

Suddenly commotions of Sasuke and Naruto fans were fighting over who will sit next to whom and where they would sit.

Naruto this opportunity to slip away with Sasuke and Sakura to the next row as the fan girls started a catfight. Sasuke pulled a scroll and three popcorns popped out and started enjoying the fight. (Sorry my brain is on vacation) Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto to see his face (like they stared at Kakashi in episode 101) suddenly Ino and the rest of the fan girls blocked the way and Said "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"Get out! We can't see!"

After a few minutes the fan girls were a heaping pile of smoke and beat up obsessing girls. Iruka walked in a looked at the fan girls.

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura said in unison "don't ask…"

Iruka shook it off and went in front of the class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_In the hokage building…_

All the jounin instructors were gathered around with the hokage looking at the genin.

Asuma spoke up "so that's them?"

The hokage took his pipe out his mouth and answered "yes, that is Uzumaki, Naruto and Uchiha, Sasuke."

Kurenai spoke next "the survivors of their clans, and the Uzumaki kid is Kayaku's son."

Sarutobi sighed inaudibly.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" a masked jounin sighed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Back at the academy… _

Sasuke and Naruto sneezed at the same time.

"Starting to day you are official Konohana ninja but… you are still rookie genin." Iruka looked at all his former students, "It's going to get harder from now on."

Sakura cuddled up close to Sasuke who blushed, a little and moved a little. (Sasuke isn't a cold hearted bastard in this story)

"You will all be in groups of three and will accomplish missions under a jounin teacher."

This got the attention of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino.

Ino spoke to Sakura, "I wonder who is going to be on Naruto and Sasuke's team?"

Sakura turned her head to look at Ino, "I don't know."

"I'm going to be with Sasuke! And Naruto possibly, the three of us… wait what am I saying? Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" 

Sasuke tsk-ed, "a group of three," he scoffed "as long as they aren't weak…"

Naruto was talking to Kyuubi, _'well, as long as it isn't with a rabid fan girl…' _

"**Kit! Every girl here is a rabid fan girl!" **

'_Hmm… not really, that Hyuuga girl is ok.' _

Kyuubi sighed, **"Let me sleep, I still haven gotten over the milk incident this morning…" **Kyuubi retreated to the darkness of her cage.

Iruka started to explain, "We've arranged the teams so that the abilities would be balanced." He took a list to his face, "I will now announce them."

A few minutes later it was time to announce team 7, "next, team seven." He read the list. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto raised his head, "Haruno Sakura," Sakura smiled a little since she and Naruto were somewhat friends while Ino gloomed, "And Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto and Sakura glanced at their team mate and Inner Sakura had a party.

"Oh yeah! I got Sasuke, and Naruto! The two most hottest guys in class! WOOT!" 

O the last row of seats a girl with purple hair and lavender eyes looked at Naruto, _'I guess I won't be with Naruto-kun…' _

"Next group 8!" the girl looked at Iruka, "Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata shyly said yes.

"Inuzuka Kiba." A boy that had canine futures smirked, "Aburame Shino" A boy with black sun glasses looked up.

Sakura gloated and showed off her new team mates at Ino.

"Next team 9"

"Kakuo Umou." Naruto glared at him and Umou flinched.

"**HAHA! He still hasn't gotten over the urine incident! HAHAHA!" **

"Uchiwa Otome" Otome looked at Umou.

"Hoka Hakuchi"

After Sakura was finished gloating Shikamaru spoke to Ino, "why do girls like guys anyways?"

Ino looked at Shikamaru, "Even _you _don't know that Shikamaru?"

He glanced at Ino "Im not a girl"

Ino sighed, "that why your not popular" "I wouldn't like to end up in the same team as you…"

"Team 10"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Nara Shikamaru"

Ino wanted to scream and she looked at her new lazy team mate, "no… way…"

"Looks like you have to team up with me."

"And… Akimichi Choji"

'_Not Choji!'_

"That's it for groups, you may have a lunch break, and afterwards you'll meet your instructors."

Everyone started to leave.

Sasuke Sakura and Naruto stood up.

"Let's go dobe, pinky…" Sasuke started walking towards the door.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke shoulder "wait, who died and made you king?"

Sparks started flying between them and I don't mean the good kind. Sakura stood between them and separated them, "look lets go! And if you guys are going to fight, do it somewhere were we don't destroy public property."

Naruto calmed down and said, "Ok, then lets go Sakura-san, Sasuke-teme…"

Sakura followed and soon a steaming Sasuke followed.

Naruto's stomach grumbled, "So… were do you guys want to eat?"

Sakura looked around for a minute before speaking up, "how about that nice little sushi restaurant there?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto glanced at the sushi restaurant before nodding and the three of them went in and sat down.

A few minutes later after they had finished eating and paying they left.

Sakura stretched her arm, "I'm stuffed!"

Naruto patted his stomach, "that was some good sushi." Sasuke just stood there calmly, "lets go back our jounin instructor may be there any minute.

Sakura and Naruto nodded and the three of them jump from roof top to roof top.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_At the academy… _

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting in the class room for their instructor, who was extremely late.

Sakura peeked out the door, "I wonder if something happened."

Naruto lifted his head and looked at his pink haired team mate, "Sakura, you should sit down."

Sakura closed the door and sat near Sasuke, "so… what do you think about the three of us being team mates Sasuke-kun?"

He scoffed, "that im stuck with a guy who thinks that its Halloween and a pinky…"

Naruto steamed, "what did you say Sasuke-teme!"

"Shut up dobe…"

Before Sakura could even blink both of them were in a fight, she sighed, _and 'boys will be boys…' _

"Damn right!" 

The door behind Sakura slid open and through it came in a masked jounin. "Uhh… what's going on?"

Sasuke and Naruto stopped fighting and the three of them pointed at the jounin and said, "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Well, how can I say this… my first impression on you guys and… you're a bunch of idiots…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Roof top…_

The masked jounin was sitting on the edge while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the stairs.

"Ok, let's get to introductions"

Sakura didn't know what he meant, "introductions? What should we say?"

The mask jounin glanced at her and started explaining.

"**Ouch, it's that kid." **

'_Who?' _

"**Your teacher, he burned one of my tails once with a damn chidori" **

'_Oh! He was that kid in the dream!' _

"**_Bingo"_**

"Well stuff like that."

Sasuke spoke up, "hey why don't you introduce your self first?"

He pointed at himself, "me? Im Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys my likes and dislikes"

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were surprised by that.

"Dreams for the future…? Hmm… I have lots of hobbies…"

Naruto laughed a bit, "haha! Like that dirty book you have hidden in your kunai pouch?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto like he lost his mind but when they saw that their new Sensei got a little red they changed their minds.

"Umm… ahem… anyways, you pink girl."

"Ok, Im Haruno Sakura, the thing I like…" she glanced at Sasuke "my dream for the future…" she once again glanced at Sasuke, "OH MY!"

"…" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"The thing I dislike is the monster that killed my dad 12 years ago!"

Kyuubi and Naruto gulped inwardly.

"My hobby is to help my friend Ino pick flowers for her shop."

Kakashi sighed, _'girls this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu' _"ok, now you, in the middle"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I dislike fan girls…" he looked around just in case, "I like training and my dream for the future is to restore my clan."

Sakura began to blush a as Sasuke's glance slightly directed toward her while Naruto sighed.

"I see. Yo Blondie, it's your turn."

"Ok, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like to learn new jutsu techniques, I dislike porn…" he looked at Kakashi who noticeably gulped, "and people who think they know everything, and my dream is…"

"**Don't say revenge! Say… uhh… to become hokage! Yeah, that's a good one."**

"To become the greatest hokage!"

'_He has grown in an interesting way…' _"Hobbies?"

"Umm… training I guess…"

Kakashi rubbed his head. "OK!" "That's enough, our duties will start tomorrow." "But first we are going to do something with just the four of us."

Sakura spoke for the three of them, "what are we going to do sensei?"

"Survival training."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were confused.

Naruto spoke up first, "survival training?"

Sasuke remained silent and Sakura asked, "Why is our duty… training?"

Sasuke spoke up, "we already did training at the academy…"

"Well, I'm your opponent but this isn't normal training"

They all gave him a confused looked.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Hehehe…"

"What's so funny sensei." Asked a now even more confuse Sakura.

"No… well it's just that you're going to flip."

Naruto asked for his team mated, "hmm? Flip?"

Kakashi's face darkened "of the 27 graduates, only 9 will become genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy…"

"NANI?" two out of three screamed in surprise.

"Im not finished… this is a super difficult exam with over 66 percent chance of failing."

Naruto wanted to dance to no stop Kyuubi glared kunais at him tough, Sakura to faint and Sasuke wanted to kill Kakashi right on the spot.

"Haha… told you you'd flip."

"…"

Sasuke had an outburst, "What the hell? But we worked so hard… Then what was the point of graduating?"

Sakura and Naruto were surprised; they had never seen their team mate have an out burst like that.

"Oh, that? It was just to select those who may have a chance to become genin."

The three of them screamed in disbelief, "UH! WHAT?"

"Anyways, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field, bring all your shinobi equipment and don't eat, you'll throw up" Kakashi walked over to his now shocked genin team and handed them some printouts. "The details can be read in this paper, don't be late tomorrow."

Sakura screamed in pure disbelief again, "throw up? Is it that hard?" she read the printout, _'if I fail I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun! This is a test of love!' _

"TRUE LOVE SHALL PREVAIL! CHA!" 

Sasuke remained silent as he also read the printout, _'this is getting on my nerves…' _

Naruto was franticly trying to understand the paper, _'to… much… kanji…'_

"**HAHA! HAHA! That's gold! Too much kanji! HAHA!"**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_The next morning… _

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura arrived groggily at training field seven.

Naruto was reaching in front of him and his mask was on upside down, Sakura was rubbing her eyes and her hair was a bit messy and Sasuke had his hita-ite on backwards.

"Good morning…" said Sakura tiredly…

Naruto moaned back and Sasuke scoffed.

There they waited until sunrise, sun rise passed and it was almost 9 a clock when suddenly.

In a poof of smoke Kakashi appeared. "Yo."

The three of them pointed angrily at the jounin and in union screamed, "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path and…"

Now the three of them screamed, "LIAR!"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "oh well…"

The threesome watched hi as he walked over to a clock and set the alarm.

"Ok its set for noon."

The three of the blinked in surprise as the jounin pulled two bells out.

"Your task for today is to take these bells from me before noon." "Those who cannot get one will get no lunch and will be tied to one of these three posts."

Sakura gasped.

"And ill eat in front of you."

The three of them made a hungry face and the same thing passed through their minds.

'_So telling us not to eat break fast… was for this.' _

Sakura snapped back to reality, "demo! Why are there only two bells?"

"Since there are two, one of you will definitely be tied to a post." "And… that person fails."

Their eyes widen.

Kakashi shook the bells, "so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy."

They all gulped, I mean come on! After all the work of training and studying to pass the academy just to fail here?

"It might just be one, or all of you. You can use your shuriken and any other weapon of your liking including summoning scrolls, not that you know how to summon but you can use them if you do." "In other words, you can't get them unless you come at me with killer intent, am I clear?"

The three of them stood up firmly and nodded, "Hai Kakashi-sensei!"

He tied the bells to his weapon pouch, "ok, ready? GO!"

The three genin candidate jumped and went into hiding.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

OMG! 4, 090 words and 17 pages! (Faints) anyways TBC


	4. All we need, is team work

Bloody Seal

Chapter 4: all we need is a little team work.

Disclaimer: So after I kicked Kishimoto in his 'manly hood' (cough, cough) I escaped with Naruto to Hawaii, so here we are in vacation! YAY! But he keeps saying believe it! At the end of every fucking sentence! AAAAAHHHH!

Pairings: vote for parings, and people Naruto can't have a freaking girlfriend! Get that little piece of info in your skulls! I don't like that 'hook up every character possible' stuff, plus Naruto cant have a girlfriend because of the plot, and trust me this story is going to have a semi bad ending because of SOMETHING that will happen in the chuunin exams, then the plot will pick up in the Sasuke (may not be a 'Sasuke' retrieval arc, hint, hint.) retrieval arc. replies:

Kitsune-Chann: yeah, I forgot to mention why he is 'ditsy' in the last chapter, I'll mention why he is like this in this chapter.

TONFA replies:

Obsested Ninja: BWAHAHA! They are and this is gonna be fun! Hehehe…

Narutolvr: yeah, yaoi rocks but I suck at it. T-T

Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are in a tight situation in the 'true' genin test, but Naruto sees this as an opportunity to test his new team mates and their team work.

"Blah"- speech

'_Blah'- _thoughts

"**Blah the hell up!"- **Kyuubi speech

'**_Blah… idiots… blah'- _**Kyuubi thoughts

"Cha! Blah!"- Inner Sakura

()- authors note

_Blah- _flash backs or in what place the character(s) is

0—scene break

_**The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.**_

**_All American rejects-It ends tonight_**

A/N: don't know why but I just want to get to the Sasuke retrieval chapter to get to the damn plot already this is killing me! I would like to thank the 3,660+ people who have read my story.

))))) side story (((((

Two years before the Uchiha massacre

Under the preverbal old oak Naruto and Sasuke were lying down staring up at the clouds. Over the past five years ever since they first met Sasuke had been closed off and rarely if ever talked leaving Naruto to do all the communication. Recently however Sasuke had begun to 'loosen' up and begun to talk to Naruto as much as he had him, well not as much, but he still talked.

"Naruto, why do you think people call this fire country? It's completely covered in trees. It's Hidden Leaf, Not Hidden Fire." The black haired boy questioned out loud as his eyes fell on a blurry leaf shaped cloud.

"Well, because, it sounds cool. And Hidden Fire doesn't sound friendly. The village is apparently the largest hidden..." Naruto slowly stopped talking allowing both of them to fall into a comfortable silence.

The henge test could be problematic Naruto from what I've seen has been unable to properly apply the correct hand-seals to activate the Henge is it enough to stop him from continuing up th...

"SASUKE-KUN!" In synchronization screamed a pair of Pale blond and pink haired girls. Ino and Sakura? Wha-Oh god no. Both girls had started walking towards Sasuke, pushing each other at random intervals before breaking out into a sprint. Twitching slightly, Naruto pretended to stretch, 'accidentally' placing his leg in front of the two girl's path. The girls in question were arguing too much to notice their impending doom.

Two feminine bundles of clothing tumbled forwards towards Sasuke. Sasuke having gotten an idea of Naruto's intent had already moved out of the way. Without Sasuke to break their fall both of the girls ended up slamming into the trunk behind Sasuke **Crack!** Twin screams of pain erupted from the girls vocal cords as they crumpled to the ground, clutching at their heads.

Snorting lightly Sasuke turned his back on the girls and began to walk towards the Academy. Naruto who was laying on the ground clutching his side in an attempt to hold in the laughter slowly slid to his feet and followed Sasuke, Chucking lightly Naruto whispered into Sasukes ear "Good team work." and nudged him in the ribs. Sasuke shot him a mild glare before smiling and releasing a small chuckle.

))))) story start (((((

The three members of team seven had hidden well; Kakashi shifted his eyes from side to side as if expecting to be attacked.

On the tallest branch of a tree sat Sakura who was reading a scroll that had a genjutsu on it. A smirk formed in the corners of her mouth. "Perfect…"

On the opposite side on the field was Sasuke who was calculating a good vital spot to hit with_out _killing their new teacher. _'This is giving me a migraine!' _he thought as he clutched his head with his hands. He started thinking what his brother would have done; of course this made him sad because his brother and whole family were killed by a snake man. He sighed as he continued thinking of a plan.

The masked jounin stopped being on the look out and from his pouch pulled a copy of come come paradise Icha Icha edition.

On the shadow of a tree was hidden Naruto who was cracking his skull to figure this test out.

"**You know… even I figured this out…" **

"You did? Tell me!"

Kyuubi slapped her forehead with one of her tails, **"don't tell me you haven't noticed…?" **

"What?"

"**Look, isn't it weird that they went through the trouble of making a THREE man team if they were going to kick one member out?" **

Naruto thought for a moment, _'well now that you say it, it does sound weird… but what do I care? I could care less right now!' _

"**My claws. Your gut." **

Naruto gulped and stood up, "ok, ok! I'll go find Sasuke and Sakura. But I'll have some fun with Kakashi and them first." He smirked

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Meanwhile…_

The Uchiha heir was franticly searching for Kakashi who had literally disappeared in the blink of an eye. _'Left' _he glanced to his left, _'right' _he glanced to his right, '_behind' _he looked behind himself, _'up' _he looked up.

Suddenly a voice came from under him, "How about under?" before he could jump away something grabbed him by the leg "Doton: earth decapitation no jutsu!" he was buried only leaving his head out. "Kakashi…" Sasuke growled.

Kakashi kneeled, "A ninja must see beneath the underneath." He stood up, "Ja ne!"

Sasuke had an outburst; I mean who wouldn't if the had just been buried alive making him look like a severed head. "Come here you &!&!"

By the time he finished that sentence Kakashi was out of sight, Sasuke scoffed, _'great.' _

In the distance Kakashi whispered, "Sasuke-teme…" and he laughed for a bit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura was searching for Kakashi so she could put her plan into action when suddenly a kunai graced her cheek; she tripped and fell into a trap hole. She looked up to see Kakashi going through a set of seals "Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu" Sakura blinked, _'what genjutsu is that?' _suddenly she felt something climb her legs.

She looked down…

"FROGS! GET THEM OFF! EWEWEWEWEW!"

Kakashi walked away and did a cancel seal, in a poof of smoke 'Kakashi' turned into Naruto. A smirk formed in the corners of his mouth as he walked away while adjusting his head band.

Kyuubi sweatdropped **"how the hell did strawberry girl pass the exam…?" **

'_I'll guess we'll never know…' _Naruto chuckled a bit.

Kyuubi laughed sarcastically, **"har, har, har, very funny kit…' **

(I'll give a cookie to the people who got the pun!)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In another are was Kakashi reading his Icha Icha paradise book, he looked around in suspicion.

'_That's weird… by now at least the Uchiha would have tried to attack me…' _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto was walking around trying to find his next 'practice target' "now were could Kakashi be?" he then imagined everything he had seen his jounin instructor do in the last day.

The answer came to both Kyuubi and him, reading porn.

"**UGH! Forget about him and pass the test so you can get to the fucking chuunin exams!" **

'_Ok, I'll do it… but I was finally having fun. Anyways lets see how the girl is doing?' _a smirk formed on his lips as he walked towards the trap hole Sakura was trapped in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto sweatdropped as he saw the sight before him, right in front of him, was Sakura, who was in fetal position sobbing something along the lines of 'the evil frogs' and 'mommy no more'

Kyuubi inside of Naruto was laughing her ass of just by glancing at the pink haired genin. How the heck did someone easily affected by such a simple genjutsu become a ninja?

Sakura glanced at Naruto and instantly panicked as she drew a kunai, "Stay away from me you evil frog!"

Naruto's sweat drop got bigger; he sighed and decided that this was enough torture for his teammate without permanently scarring her. He mad the cancel seal, "Kai!"

Sakura looked at him and blushed of embarrassment, well who wouldn't after they called their 'friend' and teammate a giant evil frog. She rubbed the back of her head as she laughed nervously. "Gomenasai Naruto-san. Kakashi put a genjutsu on me." The upper corner of her mouth twitched.

Naruto wanted to burst out laughing at Sakura for falling for such mediocre genjutsu but decided to contain himself and help her out of the trap hole. He extended a hand to Sakura.

She obviously didn't want to be stuck here so she grabbed it and was lifted up. She glanced at Naruto whose mask was still on up-side down. "Umm…Naruto-san, your mask it's the wrong way."

Naruto chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey Sakura-san, could you turn a round for a second?"

"Why?"

Naruto sighed as he did two hand seals, Sakura vision went pitch black.

"What? hey who turned off the lights?"

Naruto put one hand on Sakura's mouth so she wouldn't have another outburst as he removed and fixed his mask with the other.

If Naruto actually _WANTED _to pass the exam he would have been worried by what he heard next.

"Come back here you &&" all said in Sasuke's voice.

(Yes Sasuke is OOC here, why? Because his clan wasn't murdered by his brother and he never seeked revenge)

A loud clang of metal hitting metal was heard and several birds flew up from the trees.

Naruto finished fixing his mask and dispelled the genjutsu he had on Sakura who looked around like the whole entire world had grown another head. She blinked, "shouldn't we go help Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto sighed as he stood up and nodded, he smirked. Maybe he would get to embarrass the legendary Uchiha!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Where ever Sasuke is…_

Sasuke was hopelessly fighting Kakashi; it was kunai vs. kunai and guess which kunai was winning?

"This is for making me a severed heading you #$! ($!" Sasuke tried to stab Kakashi in the arm but Kakashi blocked it by grabbing his arm, taking his kunai and throwing him against a tree.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed as she aided her _'lover' _(in your dreams! HA! Or maybe they could…)

Naruto stood besides them, scanning the field.

No Kakashi.

He sighed as he kneeled, "ano sa, I bet we can get the bells with team work?"

Sasuke stood up, "pass. I don't need help." He walked away coolly as he spoke.

"What about you Sakura-san?"

She nodded as she knew she had no chance alone.

Naruto sat down at the foot of a tree, "how much time is there left?"

She looked at the sun before speaking, "one hour."

"Can you come up with a plan?"

"Ok I just need to know his weaknesses…"

Naruto smirked, "that book he was reading earlier…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few minutes later Naruto held a stick on his hand that he used to draw the plan, he threw the stick away and out of his pouch he took out a scroll. "Ok if we need to contact each other we use this." He opened the scroll, bit his thumb and swiped his blood on it. In a poof of smoke a chakra linked communicator appeared. "Just pour some chakra on it and we can talk, 'kay?"

Sakura curtly nodded as she took one. They both went in different directions.

A few minutes later Naruto caught sight of Kakashi who was reading his (coughdirtycough) book. He smirked; he forced some chakra through his vocal cords and into the communicator as the message arrived to Sakura.

_I have sight on the targets, and just as expected he is a little distracted, proceed to the next phase. _

Sakura replied.

_Hai! I have finished the traps! Lure him into the clearing! _

_Ok! _

Naruto smirked as he signaled several kage bunshins he had around the area to attack. The bunshins threw several shuriken as Kakashi walked backwards to avoid them while still reading his book.

_Sakura-san now!_

0-0-0

_Kakashi's POV_

_Wait, they are using team work! But wait were is the Uchiha kid? Wait this shadow! I looked up. Oh shit! I can't move!_

0-0-0

_Normal POV_

A huge tree branch was on collision course with Kakashi. Both Sakura and Naruto shut their eyes close waiting for th-

**BANG!**

Never mind.

Both of them hurried and grabbed a bell, Naruto cheeked Kakashi's pulse just in case, "yep! He is K.O!"

Sakura gave a sigh of relief, it was ok that they had the bells but they didn't want to murder their sensei.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_At noon…_

Sasuke was tied to a post, Naruto was trying his best to not burst out laughing and Sakura was angry that her Sasuke-kun was tied securely to a post.

The only thing they had in common at the moment was their stomachs rumbling.

Kakashi stood in front of them cracking his neck, "oh, you guy sound really hungry."

The three of them glared at him.

"Listen." At that moment they stopped trying to burn a hole through his head and paid attention.

"Sasuke, you where too busy trying to get vengeance for me supposedly making you a severed head."

Naruto let a chuckle escape at this, "you two, did ok…" he rubbed his neck again.

Both of them laughed nervously, "gomenasai sensei." The upper corner of her mouth twitched when she spoke.

He walked towards a blue-ish stone that had names carved in it. "Look at this, all the names carved into this stone; these are all ninjas of the village that are considered a hero."

Sakura spoke up, "why sensei?"

"Let me finish, these aren't normal heroes."

Sasuke dared to ask, "Then what are they?"

"…" Kakashi's face darkened

Sakura worried a bit, "umm… sensei?"

"These are heroes… that were killed in action."

The mood of the genins turned gloomy and dark, "this is a memorial, and the name of my best friend is here."

Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes filled with sorrow and grief while Naruto made a small stifled gasp.

Kakashi turned around, "ok, I'll give you another chance, but… you all have to work as a team." "But it will be harder to get them. Those who aren't tied up can eat, but don't give any to Sasuke."

'_Why me…?' _

"It's punishment for trying to do it himself." He walked towards team 7 "if you do, you fail."

Sasuke wanted to loose his cool and rip Kakashi apart, but… he was tied up. (Oops too obvious)

He then poofed away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Hokage tower (can't come up with a better name…) _

The hokage sat in front of piles, and piles of paper work. He grabed one that said _'new genin teams' _

"hmm… Naruto got team seven?" he read the name of the other members of team seven, "this will be interesting."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Training grounds seven…_

Naruto and Sakura were enjoying their food while Sasuke, well at least he could _SMELL the food. _

_Sasuke POV_

_Damn you to hell Kakashi! First you make me a severed head on the ground, find me again pretend you didn't, get one of you filthy poop smelling summon mutts to dig me up and then tie me to a post! ARGH! And Sakura and Naruto are eating in front of me like nothing is going on! _

_Sakura asked me if I was hungry eh? I'll never admit it! _"Not really pinky!" _my stomach disagreed. Way to go me! Woot… _

_Sakura POV_

_He says he's not hungry but I know he is! Geez! He is just as stubborn as Naruto before he went missing! I sighed, well boys will be boys wont they? Might as well; offer him some food._

_Naruto POV_

_Hehe! This is too funny to be true! Come on, its not every day that you see the only Uchiha in whole planet tied up. And miserable as a bonus! Plus that earth decapitation I learned from Kyuubi did a good job on embarrassing him that was almost too good to be true. Hmm… I wonder how he got out. Anyways I should at least give him some food..._

_Normal POV_

Naruto and Sakura offered their food to Sasuke at the same time almost like they were connected or something. (Do not take this as a sing of NaruXSaku because Naruto won't be paired up in this story)

Sasuke looked at them for a moment as if they had grown another head, but his stomach interrupted the moment of quite.

The two of them (Sasuke and Sakura) busted out laughing while the third (Naruto) chuckled softly.

Suddenly the sky turned grey and out of a frightening large cloud of smoke came out Kakashi who looked extremely pissed.

Sakura screamed out of the intensity of the wind, Sasuke hit his head against the post by accident and Naruto jumped of from the scared and went on defensive.

"YOU…!"

The threesome braced themselves, "pass!" the smoke cleared up and the sunshine was revealed.

_Naruto's POV_

_Oookkk… I defiantly didn't expect that… he scared the shit out of us just to say 'You pass!' that's it sensei or no sensei I'm going to kick his ass later! 1) for probably scarring Sasuke and Sakura for life, even tough that was me… hehe… and 2) for passing me! ARGH! _

_Sakura's POV_

_Wait? Did he just say 'you pass'? He scarred me probably for life with that genjutsu and he has the guts to do that! _

_Inner Sakura POV_

_KICK HIS ASS! MAKE HIM PAY! BWAHAHA! CHA! I'LL CHOP HIS-_

_Sasuke POV_

_We passed? Yes! Now I finally can prove myself worthy of the name Uchiha and avenging my clan by killing that snake man! I can finally avenge my family and clan! And my team mates don't seem ba- AHH! Wait they didn't untie me! _

_Normal POV_

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were laughing all the way while leaving behind a very pissed Uchiha. "HEY! Come back here! Guys! Not funny!"

Naruto waved to Sasuke and said, "Ja ne Sasuke-teme!" Sakura giggled while Kakashi snickered.

Sasuke cursed mentally, _'why didn't I learn the rope escape jutsu?'_

'**_Foolish simians! My container will not be weak! I swear on my throne as the queen of the demons!' _"GYAHAHA! Poor human!" **

The three of them faded into the distance leaving a tied up Sasuke to fume!

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING? HA! Anyways Ja ne! TBC


	5. Important mission: The country of wave

Bloody Seal

Chapter 5: Important mission: the country of wave!

Disclaimer: well! I found a control remote and switched Naruto to Japanese and English subtitles mode! YAY! But a pissed Naruto cast came after me and im in the hospital…

Pairings must have at least five votes so I can make them! And Naruto will not be paired up. Also first pairing will be up for next week so hurry up and vote for your favorite pairings, there is no limit to how many votes 'kay I just need a pairing or two for the background of the story.

Replies:

FF. n e t

ChibiStrawberry: it was my bad for not making it clear.

TONFA:

Narutolvr: Thanks I will!

Summary: Team seven gets a C rank mission, but is it really what they expected?

"Blah"- speech

'_Blah'_- thoughts

"**Blah the hell up!"-** Kyuubi speech

'**_Blah… idiots… blah'-_** Kyuubi thoughts

"Cha! Blah!"- Inner Sakura

()- authors note

_Blah- flash backs or in what place the character(s) is and/or POV_

0—scene break

_**I'm not invisible like you,  
Next time things get a little messed up,   
I'll shine but I'll never be seen to.  
I'm fine just tryin to wake the rest up.**_

_**Phenomenon- thousand foot krunch**_

A/N: Yush! First pairing will be in two or four chapters! YAY! Anyways, vote on your favorite pairings and also I want everyone to vote on Haku and Zabuza's fate starting now so I don't have to delay some chapters because of that. And my friend Bre begged me for this and I thought maybe it will go ok with the plot so… vote on if Haku should be a girl or a boy, just do it 'kay cause if you don't I'll have to make the desition my self and some people wont like it.

))))) Side Story ((((( 

The day of the genin team selection Sasuke was sitting under a tree reading a book on fire jutsu when suddenly.

"THERE HE IS GET HIM!" out of nowhere his fanclub came rushing at him.

"Oh fuck…" he sprang up and ran as fast as he can, he ran past various sings that said, 'danger, lake up ahead' but took no notice of it.

))))) story start (((((

Five shadows ran through the forest one of them was the size of a cat. The four medium sized shadows hid behind trees while the tallest shadow took an orange book from his pouch.

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B"

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C."

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A."

"Good, yush. 7th unit…" the tallest shadow gasped

The smaller shadow leapt down from a tree and ran as fast as its small feet could take it.

"The target has moved, after it!"

The medium sized shadows now appeared out of their hiding spots, Sasuke was hiding on a tree branch, Naruto was using his meimei manako no jutsu (evil eye) to follow the target and at the same time hiding behind a rather large tree and finally, Sakura was hiding in a tree imitation cloak.

Naruto spoke through the communicator, "Okay, I have his location."

The three genin swiftly and silently moved from tree to tree in pursuit of the small shadow, Kakashi was still in the same spot reading his book, "What's the distance to the target?"

Sakura analyzed the distance, "five meters, I'm ready to go."

Naruto followed the shadow with his meimei manako technique following its every move, "I am too…"

Sasuke scoffed, "Me too."

"Okay," Kakashi spotted their target, "GO!"

The tree genin leapt at the shadow witch had a red ribbon in its right ear, Naruto closed in for the catch as Sakura and Sasuke followed for support just in case.

Their target was captured; it was a cat… that is so degrading isn't it…?

Naruto held on to the vicious, struggling cat "Got you!"

Sakura glanced at the cat while complementing how cute and cuddly it was while her inner Sakura was saying every cuss word in the dictionary at the cat and then a certain someone.

Kakashi immediately gave direct instructions to Sasuke, "does it have a ribbon on its right ear? Is this our target, Tora?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was currently getting maimed by the cat while desperately trying not to lose his mask, Sasuke sweatdroped, _'Geez, does he sleep with that mask?'_ an idea filled his head but he quickly filed it of as a stupid thought.

"Positive…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Sakura POV_

_Hehehe… poor Naruto-san._

_Hmm… this is what? The sixth time we have to catch that cat? Sigh… can't blame it though, that madam Shijimi gives the hugs of death. _

_Yep! That cat should be put in animal services._

_Oh, it's you… _

_Yep, the one and only Inner YOU!_

_Gloating b-_

_Oi, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? _

_What ever… _

_Sasuke POV_

_This cat is really getting on my last good nerve, this is what? The sixth or is it the seventh time we have to catch it? _

_I swear if I get my hands on that cat… they will have to dig up the ashes. _

_But still I wish that cat would rip Naruto's mask off he is worse than Kakashi-sensei! _

_Naruto POV_

_Darn cat! It's (not sure if it's a girl or a boy) going to break my mask! I swear that if it wasn't that they are paying me for this the cat would be fox food right now! _

_**Hey! Keep it down! Im trying to sleep, darn it!**_

_Sorry Kyuubi! Hmm… I wonder when we will get to go on a higher ranking mission. _

_Kakashi POV_

_It seems like their team work has gotten better in the last months. Haha… I remember the day the passed the exams when the other jounins where interrogating me._

_0-0-0-0 _

_Flash back…_

_Kakashi arrived at the jounin lounge FOUR hours later than the rest, but despite his lateness the other jounins where waiting for him like a lion waiting for it's pray. _

'_Geez, don't they have anything better to do?' _

_And just to add more detail they didn't even wait for him to sit down before starting to ask him questions. _

"_So what happened? Did prank anyone?" That was Asuma, the third's son and smoker. _

"_actually, I was thinking more along the lines of repeating the wiiz accident" That was Genma, a special jounin that is in charge of the chunin exams and has a weird habit of sucking on a senbon. _

'…_I think he is saving that one for Sasuke…' he shuddered 'bad thought!' "Hmm…?" _

"_That was very good my rival! You almost avoided THE QUESTION with such a modern and hip response! But it is no use!" I don't think I need to clarify who spoke; Kakashi didn't even look at the person's direction._

"_Did he attack you with horny foxes? Threw spit balls? Or maybe used a giant tree log?" Anko, a special jounin in charge of the second round of the chunin exams and a bit of sadist asked. _

'_I'll never live it down if the find out about the giant log trap…' _

"_Please, why would he do such things during a serious exam? Not even Kayaku was like that!" That was Kurenai who was a bit more intelligent than the rest, 'but then again Kunoichi are-' "He probably made foxes wiiz everyone to death." 'Never mind…' _

"_I bet he used the poison that makes people talk gibberish for 5 months! He used it on the hokage once when he was 9!" Kakashi glared at the jounin, cause come on, they were practically insulting his sensei's son! _

_While the other jounin shared their opinions regarding the amount of foolishness Naruto was capable of, Kakashi plopped down heavily on a battered sofa, and covered his eye with the back of his right hand. 'This team is the first one to ever pass; they are going to be hell to teach. And not just because of the Uchiha, which makes it worse. Sigh… this is the first team in Konohana where every member has a keke genkai… I'll have to work on unlocking them later.' _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _

_Kakashi POV, Present day._

_Sigh… they may all come from a family with Keke genkai but they haven't unlocked them yet. Sasuke's Sharingan, Sakura's Naiteki awai and Naruto's- _

"_Kakashi-sensei, are we ready to go? The cat is maiming Naruto." _

"_Yes Sasuke, we are ready to go!" _

_Normal POV_

"Shanaro! Get this phsyco cat of me!" Naruto fought for dominance with the struggling cat, unfortunately, he was loosing.

Suddenly a tall shadow landed gracefully in front of them, from it came a familiar voice, "Yo!"

Naruto was holding the cat by its legs trying to keep it away from his face, "Now get it Offa me before I turn the cat into fox food!"

Kakashi used a summoning scroll, out of a poof of smoke appeared a small cage. "Sakura, you put it in."

"Why me sensei?" she whined.

"Well, because I am getting to the good part of the book."

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped, Naruto just screamed for Sakura to hurry up.

Kakashi! You lazy bastard…

So Sakura did as she was told and caged the (coughmostercough) cat.

The threesome and their teacher walked out of the forest as they talked about nothing in particular and Kakashi sometimes giggled while reading his book, much to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's disgust.

"Oi, sensei? Do you ever stop reading that?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura and smiled, "it's very informative and in detail."

The three genins notably paled. Kyuubi inside of Naruto was murmuring something along the lines of 'fucking pervert'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Naruto POV_

_Well at least this one was remotely interesting, wait who am I kidding this makes scooping Kyuubi's poop look good. Meh, Sakura keeps talking about how the potion wears of in a day, Sasuke keeps talking about how great we did that mission in detail even though we were there and Kakashi… well, he is being Kakashi. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Inside Naruto's seal_

The air were humid, the walls were thick, while the cage that contained Kyuubi made small creaking sounds.

Two red eyes which were narrowed into slits opened up from its deeps nine tails swishing behind them.

'**_Hmm…? Can it be? No… it couldn't… right?' _**

The blood red eyes once again disappeared.

Right on the lock that kept the steel bars closed was a simple paper seal with a kanji; it had a small rip on the corner that was almost invisible even to the trained eye.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hokage tower

Team seven stood in the Hokage's office waiting to receive their next mission.

The hokage grabbed a piece of paper that said all of the duties they had already fulfilled, "let's see, you walked Inuzuka Miku's dogs, you weeded the restaurants garden and you babysat the councilor's grandson. So I guess you have 60 D ranks including the ones you did over the last few months, so…"

The three genin's ears perked up, "…I guess you can now do a C rank."

Naruto rose up from his spot on the floor, "really old man…?"

Sakura squealed with glee while her inner self had a fabulous dance party.

Sasuke looked up; a faint smile was visible on his pale face.

Iruka who was sitting next to the Hokage stood up, "Mr. Tazuna, could you please come in?"

The door behind team seven slid open through it came in a hand with a sake bottle and soon there was a drunken elderly man looking at the threesome.

"Wait, are those brats really going to protect me?" he looked at the genin his eyes stopping at Naruto. "Hey you, the short one with the stupid fox mask. Are you really a ninja?"

Naruto's stare harden and before the old man knew it a kunai missed his face by inches. He almost fell down.

Everyone in the room stared at Naruto who was closing his kunai pouch, "don't you **ever** underestimate a ninja."

The man named Tazuna nodded in fright.

Kakashi put his hands on Naruto's shoulder, "while you three were getting to know each other I got the mission briefing." His eye wondered over to Tazuna, "Uhh… what happened?"

Naruto smirked, "we were just getting into an understanding." He looked at Tazuna; a small killing intent flooded the dim room, "isn't that right?"

Tazuna nodded, a female hand stretched out to him.

Sakura had stretched her arm to help their client, he grabbed it and she helped him get up.

Sasuke was silent during the whole scene, that was, until now. "So, what is our mission?"

Kakashi looked back at Sasuke, "we will be escorting Tazuna here and protecting him while he finishes a bridge being built in the wave country. I will explain more later on but for now, go to your house and pack what ever you find necessary for a 6 day tip. We will meet in the east gate in two hours"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_2 hours later…_

Sakura was the first to arrive she looked around for her team mates and noticed that Tazuna was also present. She walked over to him and started a conversation. A few minutes later Sasuke and Naruto arrived.

And for the next few hours Sasuke talked to Naruto about how great it is that they got a bigger mission while Naruto just nodded as if he were listening while in reality he was talking to Kyuubi about using her chakra to a greater degree, meanwhile Sakura talked to Tazuna who informed her (Sakura) about the poverty of the wave country while answering her acostional questions.

In a poof of smoke Kakashi arrived, he waved and smiled giving them his traditional hello "Yo."

Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped, Naruto on the other hand had just had his anger riled because Kakashi was late. Again.

"Wait, wait! Don't tell me. You're late today because you got lost on the road of life while helping some random old lady cross a random street; after saving her poor pooch from a rampage of S ranked criminals who had set a fire on the mime you were copying because you covered the wrong eye with your headband."

Kakashi sweat dropped as Naruto combined all of his usual excuses for being late into one long story.

"Err ya, something like that."

Sakura approached the two, "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto. Please don't fight; I want to do my first C-rank mission with out any incidents." She gave them desperate pleading looks, "please…?"

Sasuke who was next to Tazuna approached them, "could we go now? It's getting late…"

Tazuna kept his distance from Naruto but approached them, "The more light there is better."

Naruto scoffed and started walking soon followed by Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna who was keeping his distance.

After and hour and a half of walking, Sakura asked if there were ninjas in the wave country.

"**is she really smart?" **

Naruto stared at Sakura wondering the same thing.

When Kakashi finished his explanation of the five shinobi nation Sakura squealed, "Wow, so Hokage-sama must be a great man!"

Is that old man really so great? Sounds fishy… 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in disbelief _'no way… had my brother got him once with a henge' _

'_**tch! Yeah right! He couldn't even match up to the great me!' **_

Naruto remembered the time he caught the hokage reading one of the books Kakashi reads, he also knows all of their hiding spots!

Kakashi stopped, "Oi."

The genin stopped cold. Nervous twitches tugged on the corner of Sasuke and Sakura's lips while Naruto looked from side to side.

"You all just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?"

Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads while Naruto just sweatdroped.

"You stopped us… for THIS?"

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna's heads snapped over to Naruto who now under his mask had an anime vein due to annoyance. He sighed, "let's go…"

Kakashi walked ahead of Naruto and the rest soon followed. They walked over a small wooden bridge as Sakura and Sasuke talked about random stuff to kill their boredom.

Soon they found themselves in a forest path; Naruto's curiosity peeked when he saw two small puddles on the road. _'That's weird… it hasn't rained for weeks.' _

A similar thought passed through Kakashi's head when he saw the puddle ahead, but what surprised him was when Naruto stopped and threw two poisoned kunais in.

Sakura gasped, "Naruto! What are you doing?"

Suddenly, two twin pained screams emerged as two mist nin raised out of the puddle of water and rolled on the floor, one had the kunai lodged in his eye while the other had the kunai right over his head.

"AAHHH! You!"

"BRAT!"

Fingers intertwined gracefully around his special kunais. _'It'll show them all!'_

Just then, the Demon Brothers struck! Twin chains of dagger ripped headed straight for Kakashi, ripping him to pieces.

Both Sasuke and Naruto acted fast and somewhere in the background they faintly heard Sakura shriek in fear.

Sasuke ran toward one of the Demon Brothers, attacking with solely taijutsu. Jumping up into the air, Sasuke spin, and kicked the attacker with a surprising amount of force, sending the heavy armored demon flying.

Meanwhile, Naruto flung his kunais. The blades glazed pass the brother.

"Look like you are not as good as your friend over there," the brother mocked.

Naruto smirked. "No, I'm better!" Naruto curled his hands together; a sudden pressure washed over the brother.

"N-nani!"

"You see," Naruto's hand tightened, "the kunais are meant to glide pass you," the brother gasped for breath as the pressure increased, "I attached a special, durable strings on those kunais…and as you can see," Naruto's hand tightened into a fist; the pressure doubled, "with a little of chakra, I am able to…exhaust you,"

The brother paled.

Just as the brother was about to faint from the lack of air…

"That's enough, Naruto," Kakashi shimmered out of his hiding.

"Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed in relief.

Naruto glared, but complied.

Kakashi looked at the two currently unconscious nins, "Naruto… what did you do?"

The blond looked at his teacher, "me? Nothing." He snickered.

Kakashi looked at Tazuna, "Tazuna, why would mist ninja be here?"

He (Tazuna) began to explain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Unknown forest_

In the forest of the land of waves was the hide out of Gatou, inside of it was the missing nin from the hidden mist village. Zabuza.

"Failed?" the small man pointed angrily at nins in his room, "I spent a lot of money to hire you because I heard you were skilled ninja!"

Zabuza who had a enormous sword pointed at Gatou with it, "stop complaining."

The man stuttered as the sword was one hair away from decapitating him.

"I'll use this 'knife' and kill him." He said as he pulled back his sword.

A masked person abruptly busted through the door as if on cue, "Zabuza-san, it seems he has also hired skilled ninja." The person's voice was feminine but at the same time it was that of a boy.

The rough mist nin smirked, "Is that so?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Road to the wave country_

With the Demon Brothers tied up, Kakashi forced Tazuna to tell them the full extend of the mission.

"Wave is a poor country," Tazuna begged, "This is all I can afford! We need the bridge!"

"We are only a genin team," Kakashi argued, "we are not ready for this."

Naruto rumbled, "No way, sensei! We can take it! You said so yourself! We are capable."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. His mind was filled with excitement and the hunger to test himself.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, but there is no turning back once we continue," he warned.

Sakura not wanting to be viewed as weak in front of her crush replied, "We won't."

So thus, the journey continued on…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

TBC

Sorry this chapter could have been better.

Also someone asked me when the polls end; the polls will end in the next chapter so chapter six is the last chance to vote, 'kay?


	6. Inevitable

Bloody Seal 

Chapter 6: Revelations.

Disclaimer: The doctors don't want me disclaiming staff while im in a full body cast…

Pairings: **_LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!_** If you haven't voted yet, vote now!

Replies:

FF. n e t

Horus051: O.O If you trust me then trust me when I say he is better of single for the sake of the plot

TONFA:

Narutolvr: you World be surprise at the results of the votes till now…

Summary: Team 7 meets an unexpected enemy… themselves and the demon of the mist…

"Blah"- speech

_'Blah'_- thoughts

**"Blah the hell up!"-** Kyuubi speech

**_'Blah… idiots… blah'_**- Kyuubi thoughts

"Cha! Blah!"- Inner Sakura

()- authors note

Blah- flash backs or in what place the character(s) is and/or POV

0—scene break

A/N: Lucky day for those who were anxious to find out about Naruto's past

_**Together in all these memories I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I'll love you till the end of time.**_

**Within Temptation- memories**

Voting results:

Haku's gender:

Male: 7

Female: 7

Tie, so I guess I'll go with canon and make him a boy

))))) side story (((((

"KIBA!" Sakura yelled as Kiba and Akamaru were speeding around a corner.

"YOU AND YOU DOG BETTER GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE RIGHT NOOW!" she screamed louder.

"He he…" Kiba chuckled as he and Akamaru turned another corner. "Run faster, Akamaru."

Akamaru barked as he and Kiba began to race faster.

"KKIBBAA!" the pink haired kunoichi yelled again

"This way, Akamaru!" Kiba jumped into a bush. "Hurry!"

Akamaru followed his master's order and leaped into the bush.

A red faced, dung covered and raging Sakura turned the corner cursing and shouting.

"This time…. I'll let you go… but…" She clenched her fist. "Kiba… if I ever find you… I swear I will… KILL YOU!" Sakura shouted

"GRR…!#$&" She walked away cursing and fuming.

"Yeah, we got her." Kiba said jumping out of the bush. "Man, Akamaru, did you see her face when we dumped the bucket of manure on her."

Akamaru barked jumping out of the bushes.

"Ha, ha your right, it was even better since Sasuke was sitting right next to her, and… better yet since Naruto was eating… hehe… I swear I had never seen a masked person puke like that!"

Kiba laughed as Akamaru jumped into Kiba's jacket. "Ah man, did you see the look on Sasuke's face." "He looked like he was gonna puke from the stench." "Oh, that was great…" Kiba sat down on a bench and closed his eyes.

))))) story start (((((

Team seven and their client arrived at a small dock cleverly hid in the mist, Tazuna pointed towards a small rowing boat well hidden behind a rock.

The threesome, their sensei and client boarded as the conductor started to row.

Sakura stared in awe, well who wouldn't when they barely can see after their hands "what a tick mist, is it always like this here?"

The conductor nodded, "we should see the bridge soon, after that we will reach the wave country."

Something grabbed the 4-man cell team's attention, in front of them, slowly, out of the mist came out the form of a bridge, and soon they could see the unfinished bridge, it was made out of strong metal, stones and concrete mixed with copper. (I was studying a big bridge in my island was built…O.O)

On top of it everyone could see hundreds, if not thousands of man and women alike working on it, the men worked with the heavy stuff and machinery while the women mixed the concrete and made sure that every thing was in place and the metal melted just in the right spot. It was the perfect example of team work and determination. (Wow that sounds sappy)

'Wow… its huge!' was all the young genin could think of.

Sakura gave a rather laud sneeze.

Tazuna and the conductor flinched, "hey be quiet. Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine?"

"Gomen…" the pink haired kunoichi said as she rubbed her nose.

**"Hey I remember this place…"**

Naruto almost jumped but then he had remembered that Kyuubi was inside him, and he didn't just leave her at home. He sighed, _'what do you mean?'_

**"well… hehe…"** she laughed nervously**, "Im kinda of one of the reasons why the wave country is so broken down…"** if Naruto could have seen Kyuubi at this moment he would have seen a pair of –seemingly- floating red and silted eyes looking from side to side.

_'… I wonder if I could do that to-'_

"Naruto look…!" a female scream broke him out of his thoughts he turned around to be greeted whit a very interesting sight.

If one were look at the water inside the tunnel it would seem that the fish and plants were just floating in tin air! The water was so clear; the mist was no longer here also.

"Wow…" was all he could manage.

A few minutes later they reached land, they got off the boat and it dashed of using the engine it had and for some reason, was not used.

"Ok! Get me home safely." Tazuna said as he followed his hired bodyguards who had already started walking away.

The raven haired and the pink haired genin nodded while Naruto and Kakashi gave simple and closed mouth "hn…"

Kakashi sighed, _'If we get attacked again it won't be chunin level but a Jounin.'_ He glanced at his team as another of his many questions popped up, _'are they ready?'_

On the way a small white bunny (im a girl: girl words, deal with it) ran around Sakura's legs and hid behind one.

She squealed, "Kawai!" she bent down and picked it while slowly rocking it in her arms.

Kakashi stared at the rabbit for a moment before something sparked in his mind, "Everyone, get down!"

No one needed an explanation as their bodies moved on their on and shoved themselves on the ground eating a few bugs and dirt in the process. The small rabbit jumped into Sakura's back pack and into safety.

"whoa!" exclaimed Sakura as she was pushed to the ground by Sasuke just as the flying object whizzed past her, thus leaving a big nasty scar on Sasuke's back. "Ugh!" the Uchiha grunted as he felt the burn of the wound on his back.

The 'object' stuck itself on a tree revealing it self to be a big sword, within seconds a man was standing on it.

The silver haired jounin glared at the opposing nin,_ 'this guy is…'_ "Everyone get back, this one is on a whole other level" he reached for his head band. "It's going to be a little tough… unless I do this!" he pulled up his head band to reveal a red eye with three dots swirling around it.

"The sharingan?"

Sakura and Tazuna were confused while Sasuke and Naruto stared in awe.

The enemy jounin tilted his head, "you appear to be Sharingan Kakashi…"

"And you are Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist." Said Sharingan Kakashi said back. He looked at his genins, "surround and protect Tazuna, do not enter the fight…"

The genin surrounded Tazuna and took their best weapons out.

The man called Zabuza smirked under his bandages, "ah… Im honored, I already get to see the famous sharingan."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, "what's the sharingan?"

Naruto stared at his team mate, "…"

Sasuke lowered his head until his eye were no longer visible, "sharingan… its is said that there were 10 great clans that were born from the gods, demons and earth them selves, each one of them had their own keke genkai, from having inhuman speed to being able to rip your own bones out, the sharingan along with the byakugran has the power in its eyes… it can read, defeat and copy any type of gen, tai and nin-jutsu…"

The mist nin's smirk got even bigger, "hehe… exactly. Couldn't have said it better my self."

Kakashi stepped forward, "no more talk…"

Both Zabuza and Kakashi lunged at each other at a speed that was not seen by the human eye.

Sasuke was trying to figure out why Kakashi had sharingan, _'what's going on? The sharingan is a keke genkai that belongs to the Uchiha clan! **My **clan! He isn't… right…?'_

**CLANG!**

The sound of metal vs. metal clashed through the area, Zabuza stood up on the water while Kakashi jumped away and covered Tazuna and his team with his arms and kunai.

Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna stared in awe, "He is standing on top of the water!" the kunoichi exclaimed.

Kakashi's sharingan looked closely at the seals the mist nin was doing until he realized something, "Everyone cover you eyes!"

It was too late Zabuza had finished the seals, "Mizu: Kiri gen no jutsu!" (Mist illusion) in a second Zabuza dissolved into the water, Sasuke and Sakura franticly looked around while Naruto took out a double blade kunai.

"This one!" before the genins could react a wave of chakra hit them, Naruto was confused, "What ha-" a kunai whizzed past his mask leaving a scratch on it. He looked at the source.

Right there was Sakura and Sasuke whit poisoned kunais at hand, both had smirks plastered on their faces.

Sakura threw her kunais and Sasuke jumped at him, Naruto dodged every one of them but got knocked to the ground by Sasuke, "what are you guys doing?"

Sasuke punched him in the face causing a small crack on his mask, "shut up you demon! What did you do with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?" another punch to the face.

"What are you talking abo-" Sakura lodged a kunai in his stomach and twisted it, "tell us were sensei and Naruto-san are!" she twisted it once more causing him (Naruto) to cough up some blood.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile Zabuza and Kakashi were fighting, they were equal no one had an advantage or disadvantage.

"Oh, it seems my jutsu worked." The missing nin said as he dodged a fuma shuriken. He did a few hand sings and the water sprung up and formed three water clones, each one surrounding the copy ninja.

The first one charged at him and swung its sword, Kakashi dodged it by jumping up, standing on it and then kicking the clone on the face thus turning it back into a puddle of water. Right that second the remaining clones slashed him in half but only to find that it wasn't Kakashi but in fact a Mizu bushin.

The real Zabuza stared in awe, "when did he-" before he finished he felt the cold sting of a kunai on his neck.

"It's over…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto's mask was now missing the left upper corner, his arms were bloody and he had a gaping hole in his stomach courtesy of Sakura. Sweat made its way down his body as he struggled for breath,_ 'what's going on? My chakra, it feels like its being sucked out!'_

Sakura had some how managed to get her hands on a weapon scroll and summoned two war hammers both had what looked like sakura petals on fire. Meanwhile Sasuke somehow gained control over the wind and was using it at his advantage to make his fire jutsu triple the normal size.

Sakura nodded as Sasuke as she threw one of her war hammers in the air, he did some hand sings "Katon: seime phoenix!" (Life phoenix) he blowed fire on the hammer and it turned on fire as it neared Naruto.

"f-ck" said fox ninja jumped away just in time to dodge the deadly attack, _'we're they getting all this power from?'_ then it hit him!

_Zabuza had finished the seals, "Mizu: Kiri gen no jutsu!" in a second Zabuza dissolved into the water "This one!" before the genins could react a wave of chakra hit them._

He dodged a giant kunai, (like the ones in manga chapter 322) _'of course! Why didn't I realize it sooner!'_ he sighed as he dodged a kick from Sasuke and a some shuriken.

"Sorry guys…" he took a small scroll out and threw it at his currently possessed team mates, thus, creating a giant smoke cloud.

Both of them covered their mouths with one hand and blew the smoke away with the other.

Suddenly they felt a hand around their necks, "Im sorry…" before they knew it all their chakra was sucked out and they fell limp on the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So… you managed to sneak up behind me… impressive!"

The copy nin gasped as he felt something cold around his neck, "but not impressive enough!" the Zabuza that Kakashi had managed to sneak up behind dissolved into water.

_'A fake?'_

Zabuza swung his sword just as Kakashi kneeled down to dodge it but in result he got instead a kick to the face. He was sent flying into a tree. When he opened his eyes he saw some thing he never expected to see.

In front of him was a terrified Tazuna and the limp forms of Sasuke and Sakura on the floor also… there was red chakra pouring out of Naruto and into his and their wounds, an unreadable expression on his visible eye.

"Naruto…!"

Suddenly he was hanging from was broken down and he was kicked in the stomach and sent flying into the water.

Zabuza smirked, "pathetic…."

Kakashi struggled in the water, "what? This water is heavy…"

Before he could react Zabuza appeared right behind doing hand seals and before he knew it he was trapped in a water prison, _'what?'_

Zabuza who was beside him had a dangerous glint in his eye, "you may have been trying to escape the water, but that was a big mistake." He looked towards Tazuna, "now you are trapped in my special prison."

_'Damn! I can't move!'_ thought the silver hair jounin as he struggled against the thick water.

Zabuza made the necessary hand sings and a water clone appeared, "now Kakashi, we can finish things later. First I'll need to finish your remaining genin and the old man…"

As the clone walked towards Tazuna and Naruto Kakashi's vision blurred, _'Im sorry sensei…'_ he thought of all the times he and his team mates were together… darkness over took him. '_Im sorry… Naruto…'_ the last thing he heard was a loud clang and Sakura's scream.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 3 years ago…

_"HURRY! Pulse… low…"_

_"Demon… left… death…"_

_"How… left... you… death…?"_

_"We… hospital… now…"_

_Half closed eyes struggled to stay open as he could barely make the words out, it had been three years since he last had been here but he needed much more to forget the hatred and pain. Sometimes… he thought that being tortured by them was much better than being tortured by Konoha_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Present

"NARUTO!" tears ran down her cheeks, she had just regained consciousness to see this! Her team mate had Zabuza sword lodged deep within his chest, still he held it with one hand while the mist nin struggled to break free.

"How dare you!" his voice had changed, his face was taking more animalistic features and his nails and teeth grew longer until they were those of a fox.

"Hehe… you call your self a demon? I'll show you what a demon really is." With one swing he sent the Zabuza clone on a collision course with the original one.

"What?" was all Zabuza managed as his bushin hit him, thus making him deactivate his water prison and setting Kakashi free.

Said sharingan wielder sunk under the water until he regained consciousness and came up to the surface just in time to see what was about to take place.

It was fox demon vs. mist demon…

Sakura was brought back to her knees by the powerful killer intent, but what scared her even more was the transformation Naruto had suffered.

Said fox genin charged at the opposing nin at inhuman speed, he started going around him until the water rose up making a giant ring of water.

As Zabuza's eyes tried to keep up with his movements Naruto sent a red chakra hand at the mist nin, Zabuza dodged hand after hand until one caught him and smashed him against a tree.

Just as Naruto was about to strike three sebons pierced through Zabuza's neck, he fell to the ground. Dead.

At the tallest branch of a tree stood a lone hunter-nin, Kakashi hurried to were Zabuza laid and checked his pulse, _'he really is dead…'_ he glanced at the hunter nin.

He was no longer there; he appeared right next to Kakashi.

"You're battle is now over, I must dispose of this body. Farewell" the mist hunter nin disappeared into a tornado of leaves.

Sakura, who was in front of Tazuna rushed over to Sasuke while dragging said client.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi hurried over to his pupils, "what's going on?"

"Take Sasuke-kun! I have to find Na-"

"There's no need for that…" before she could finish the same inhuman voice that she had heard earlier spoke. All of them turned around to see the masked genin standing at the base of a tree, his visible eye was red and slited, his mask was broken and his body bloodied.

"Now if you don't mind." He walked next to Kakashi and Sakura, "I must return this body…" he lost consciousness.

Kakashi's eye widen as he pulled down his head band, _'Kyuubi…?'_ he picked both of his male students and let Tazuna lead the way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I say! Only genin and you already are trying suicide!" a woman named Tsunami scolded.

"Gomen…" both Sasuke and Naruto apologized.

"What… happened…?" said raven haired shinobi asked.

Naruto sighed, his broken mask laid on the floor and he now wore one of Kakashi's face masks. "You guys… were under a gen jutsu…" he glanced at the rapidly healing wounds on his body.

Tazuna decided it was time to break the gloomy atmosphere with some good news, "well we won't be attacked for some time since we defeated Zabuza!"

"Not exactly true…" everyone stared at Kakashi as if waiting for an explanation.

"Hunter nins are supposed to dispose of bodies at the same exact moment it is found, so that means that…"

Sasuke sprung up, "Zabuza is alive!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Somewhere deep in the forest the hunter-nin sneezed, "some one must be talking about me…"

He picked up one of his tools and neared Zabuza's bandages just as he was about to cut them his hand was stopped.

His hand was roughly caught by Zabuza's, "I'll do it myself."

The masked ninja pulled his hand away, "oh, so you're alive again…"

The missing nin sat up and pulled the sebons out of his neck.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You guys will receive training" He sighed, "meet me in the forest at 8 a clock."

"hn, training?" the Uchiha curiously asked.

"You'll see."

Sakura was also curious but was more worried about her team mates current conditions especially Naruto's.

_'He looks really injured…'_

It's your fault!

'_What do you mean?'_

You fell under a gen-jutsu, it some how turned you into a blood lusty zombie.

The pink haired genin felt like a rock with the words guilt written on them just crushed her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Later that day…

Naruto walked down the hall when suddenly he heard something, _'crying…?'_ he looked down and continued down the hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three weeks later…

The door of Tazuna's house opened with Sasuke and Naruto dirtied from training limping in.

"Ugh dobe why did you train until you couldn't walk?" Sasuke asked annoyed at having to support the blonde from falling.

" bleh! Shut up bastard! Ow!" sasuke dropped naruto as he sat down at the dinner table where every one else was.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted as he also limped towards the dinner table. Both sasuke and naruto were eating alot of food when they both puked making sakura grimace.

"Both of you stop eating so much." Kakashi said as he took a sip of his tea.

"No, we have to have energy to train." Naruto and sasuke said simultaneously.

The two glared at each other, sparks flying.

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'Is it just me or are these two taking it too far?'

Then suddenly a kid shouted banging the table in the process. "Why do you guys fight? It's useless! No one can beat Gato! The weak is always getting beat up by the stronger ones!" Inari the grand son of Tazuna shouted.

"Shut up I'm not like you" Naruto said indifferently at Inari.

"I hate guys like you! You come in almighty and say that you're gonna save this country when you know nothing of this country! You don't know my pain! I'm not like you, who always smiles and has fun! You know nothing of pain!" Inari heaved as he simmered in anger. Every one stared wide at the kid.

Naruto twitched when Inari shouted at him that he knows nothing of pain. "heh you say I know nothing of pain?" Naruto laughed a hollow laugh. Everyone winced at the blonde's cold tone.

Kakashi got up and touched Naruto's shoulder but his hand was slapped away by the

Naruto was furious, the images of the day he lost everything replayed in his mind.

His eyes wide open and tears of betrayal soaking the soft ground.  
Electric blue eyes opened staring at Inari.

"You just cry and cry acting like you're the only one who knows pain…" Naruto trembled in anger.

"You know nothing of me either! You all know nothing! Of the pain I went through all my life! Ostracized and kicked upon when fallen..."

Naruto turned around, his back turned to everyone. "You know nothing of me and say I don't know pain." Naruto walked away leaving everyone in shock.

Kakashi slapped his forehead rubbing his face, he went over to the upset Inari.

"Inari Kun Naruto doesn't mean to hurt you; he's actually fond of you." Inari looked up at him.

"Tazuna san told me about your dad and how he passed away trying to save your country by going against gatou, you see Naruto didn't even have a child hood, his father died also but he had it worse than you." Inari stared at him.  
"He had it worse then me?" Inari questioned.

"Yep, but you see Naruto never gave up no matter what, and he gained people who loves him over time, he never cried or complained why his life was like this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

TBC

Please vote on

1-Pairings (Note: please exclude Naruto from this)

2- Haku and Zabuza's fate


	7. My life: Haku

Bloody Seal

Chapter 7: My life: Haku

Disclaimer: Yondy-kun helped me escape the hospital while I was in a cast but I should have seen it coming... it being the Uzumaki's inherited baka-ness and the river closing in by the second**... SPLASH!!!!**

Pairings: You all voted. You all hoped. And now… here are the results:

SasuXSaku- 20

InoXSai- 2

ShikaXTem- 7

KibaXHina- 7

NejiXTen- 4

ShikaXIno- 4

SasuXHina- 1

LeeXSaku- 6

KakaXAnko- 1

ShikaXHina- 1

SasuXIno- 2

HakuXSaku- 2

ShinoXTema- 1 (That is a really awkward pairing)

SasuXTen- 1

NejiXIno- 1 (Again, weird pairing...)

SasuXAnko- 1

HakuXHina- 1 (Wait, THIS takes the award for weirdest pairing!

KakaXHaku- 1 (zip! cero! and zipidi do da for the Yaoi people XD)

KakaXKure- 1

ItaiXSaku- 2

Wow!!! SasuXSaku win first place by a landslide!!! In tie for second place are ShikaXTema and KibaXHina so I guess no one wins third place since we already have 3 pairing plus the one that was already planed since chapter one... uhh... you weren't suppose to hear that! O.O Anyways can you guess the secret pairing, and no, it's not NaruXAny girl or boy that wasn't paired up.

Replies:

Fan fiction

Rin Hitokiri: Sorry, but yeah im always like this but I get easily offended when people call me 'man' since im a GIRL, sorry if I seem angry but im on the demon right now and I have a lot of anger with my boy friend who was making out with my SISTER behind the classroom!! I need to relax... sorry and the songs that I dl isn't helping at all

sasukeandkibalover: actually no, they didn't.

Raikiri1991: Yes it is so bad...

TONFA

Veritas: 1st part ok! Second part, WTF?

Narutolovr: MWAHAHA- wait! Did you just damn me!!!??? COME BACK HERE NARU! YOU BAKA!!!! (Chases after her)

"Blah" speech

_'Thoughts'_

**"Hey! Were you going with my mirror!?" Kyuubi** speech

**_'Yum, that guy tasted well...' _**Kyuubi thoughts

CHA! Me and Sasuke-kun are meant to be! Don't believe me!? See the poll results!

()- authors notes

_Blah_ -flash backs or in what place the character(s) is and/or POV

0- -scene break

A/N: The pairing poll has officially ended, and so has the Haku's gender one! Anyways don't forget to vote for Haku and Zabuza'a fate since your vote makes a big difference in the story.

_**I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous**_

_**Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires or counting the number of tiles on the ceiling.**_

_**Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!**_

_**I used to rely on self-medication.**_

_**I guess I still do that from time to time.**_

_**But I'm getting better at fighting the future.**_

_**Someday you'll be fine.**_

_**Yes, I'll be just fine.**_

_**Motion City- Everything is alright**_

Voting results:

Haku is a boy, and the winners for pairings are SasuXSaku, ShikaXTema and KibaXHina. Have a nice day!

))))) Side Story (((((

Naruto had been up for several hours now. Suddenly he saw Sasuke running down the street.

_'Sasuke doesn't usually run, it makes him look... weird...er'_

Soon, Naruto heard a distant thundering, and looked in the direction it was coming from. What he saw amazed him. There was a huge group of fan girls chasing him down the street. Naruto got an idea. He smirked and ran after Sasuke. Once he had caught up. Sasuke scowled at him.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at him, matching him pace for pace.

"Looks like you're having trouble with your fan girls."

Sasuke's scowl deepened, he considered punching Naruto in the face. Err, mask.

"Need some help getting rid of them?"

Sasuke almost stopped, before he remembered what he was running from.

"How exactly are you going to help?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and formed a ram seal as they rounded a corner, out of sight from everyone.

"Like this. Henge!"

Naruto was surrounded by a puff of smoke, the smoke went away to reveal a perfect copy of Sasuke. Naruto used one of Sasuke's smirks.

"Get out of here; I'll get rid of them."

Sasuke nodded dumbly, and ran off to god knows where. Naruto quickly pulled out some supplies he had gathered for a practical joke. Namely, a can of paint and an explosive note. Naruto quickly pried the can open and shoved the exploding note inside, resealing it just as the girls rounded the corner. They saw the man of their dreams and rushed forward. 'Sasuke' held up his hand in a motion that told them to stop, which they did before 'Sasuke' spoke.

"Have you taken in your surroundings?"

They had no clue what he was talking about and charged forward again, however, he had expected this, and formed a seal which started the explosive note's timer.

'Sasuke' jumped between the walls and landed on the roof, just then the explosives notes exploded, sending paint everywhere.

He could tell the girls had stopped, so he looked over at them.

It was priceless.

The entire alley way was pure white, except for very human shaped splotches where the girls had blocked the paint with their bodies.

They clearly had no clue as to what had just happened, so Naruto decided to enlighten them.

"A ninja must always be aware of their surroundings. Seems you learnt the hard way."

With that, Naruto laughed darkly as he headed to the academy, leaving the stunned girls behind.

))))) story start (((((

Inari sat on the roof randomly throwing rocks at the water.

"Inari-san?"

The boy looked back to see Sakura, "What?"

The pink haired genin sat next to the boy and smiled, "Im sorry about what Naruto said earlier..."

The boy stiffened, "You see, Kakashi-sensei only said half of the truth..." her face sadden as she remembered what had happened 3 years ago.

_"NARUTO!"_

_"A follower…"_

_"S-sakura...?"_

She stiffened, "He has no family left. His entire clan was murdered by a demon the same day he was born; Naruto here never had a family. His mother died giving birth to him and his father was a coward and abandoned him, if it wasn't for our current Hokage threatening anyone who harms him with death the villagers would have killed him long ago... On top of that, the nine most powerful people in the world are hunting him for sport. One of them being my other team mate's brother..." he eyes lowered down until they met the ocean, "So you see, you should feel every lucky and so should I. We both have family who love us no matter what..." She turned to him and smiled, "Heck! Even I don't have a father, so were kind of even. Right?"

Inari gave a sad smile as he looked at the pink haired genin, "Yeah, you're right... Want to throw rocks with me?"

She nodded, "Sure!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Unknown Forest_

"Zabuza-san, I'm going out!"

Zabuza looked at his apprentice, "Where are you going?"

"To get some herbs."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Forest of the Wave _(making this up as I go…)

_Crack! _

"Hmm?" Naruto glanced at the unwelcome guest, "Who are you?"

The stranger twitched slightly before turning her gaze to Naruto, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice anyone was here." She stood up and dusted the dirt of her dress. "My name is Haku, you are…?"

"Naruto."

She smiled, "I'm collecting herbs, care to help?"

The blond thought about it for a second before responding, "Sure."

They both lay down on the humid grass and started picking up medical herbs, "Why are you collecting herbs for?"

She gave a graceful smile before responding, "For my precious person. Do _you_ have some one who is precious to you?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Later_

Both stood up as they dusted their clothing, Haku picked up her basket full of herbs. "Arigato," She started walking away, when suddenly she stopped, "Oh, and by the way."

Naruto 'hmm-ed'

"Im a boy."

"I know."

Haku gave one last smile before he continued to walk away.

Naruto went over the conversation they'd just had. The visitor had given him much to think about in so limited amount of time, but interestingly enough, Naruto found something worth while from their talk.

Haku's inquiry about strength had Naruto seriously review his old foundations.

He'd nearly felt like he'd found an answer, but Haku had chosen to interrupt with his own opinion on the subject, which had made Naruto think twice.

With Haku getting further away and Sasuke now in speaking distance the asked blond walked over to his team mate and they both walked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_The next morning…_

"Are you sure you're alright Kakashi-sensei?" Tsunami asked worried.

Said silver haired Jounin gave a smile, "Im fine."

The bridge builder waved to his daughter before leading the Konoha nins away.

Unknown to them they were in for one hell of a fight…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

To Be Continued!

Things I want you guys to vote on:

1) Haku and Zabuza's fate (LAST CHANCE)

2) Should I (mostly) stick with canon in the fight or should I add my own little tricks?


	8. Gomenasai

Sorry, I have decided to completely re-write this story. Why is that? Because after re-reading it I noticed how horrible my grammar was, and how the story had no real plot… Don't worry, I will rewrite this story right here!

Ja Ne!

Kyuu


End file.
